Narfëa the Firespirit
by kandula
Summary: Narfëa, a ranger of the north, a descendant of the Númenórean is asked by Gandalf to assist the band of dwarfes traveling to Erebor. First fanfic ever. AU
1. Prologue

**Narfëa the Firespirit**

**Prologue**

Horribly unnatural and unbearable pain drove another scream from the exhausted body. Noise and restless voices could be heard everywhere, but she was so deep in her pain-hell that she was not aware of them. Was this how she was going to die? Was this her last moment? If that was the case, then there were a few things she would like to get of off her chest. It was all Thorin's fault.

It was his fault that she was here ... no if it were to be true, then it was Gandalf's fault, it was he who had persuaded her to go on the suicide raid of an adventure.

No, if one were to go back it was actually Smaug's fault, he had chased the dwarfs out of Erebor, and had he not done so then she would never have been visited and persuaded to take on the mind weak adventure. But to go so far back, then it would indeed be Thrain's fault, it was he who had the gold fever and desired all sorts of treasures.

But Thrain was dead, only his grandson was alive yet, and since he was the only one then it is his fault, she agreed with herself before another painful scream tore from her thoughts. How did she end up there? ... Well .. it all started with a wizard.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Thorin, but I own the OC

Emerald green eyes glared out from the dark green hood. The small body well hidden in the forest's edge. The only sounds that could be heard were the animals of the forest turning in for the night, and the black horse that was huge in size compared to its rider. The horse slightly nudged the rider in hopes of a treat or just out of boredom. But there was nothing to do, she had promised to patrol the surroundings of the small village inhabited by the half-lings, also called hobbits. The rider signaled to the horse that she wished to ride in which the horse knelt down allowing the little body to slide up on its back. They circulated around the village a few times before they saw signs of movement in the now dark landscape. Irritated at the wind she pushed her dark brown hair away from her eyes, it had fallen out of her braids which normally made sure that the hair did not fall in the eyes at inconvenient times. The horse caught on quickly that his rider's attention was on a figure in the darkness. The rider drew her bow and aimed. The figure in the darkness did not seem to notice it was near its death, continued in its boisterous manner. When it finally could be seen in the moonlight, she drew her bow down. It was a dwarf, a big one, if that was a word one would associate with this particular race. The rider allowed him to pass. The rider sighed, it was only the first dwarf, according to the old wizard there would be many more arriving this night.

The horse and rider continued to patrol some time afterwards. Still lacking one dwarf, but hunger and thirst could no longer be ignored. In slow trot they went to their destination which was also where she would meet up with the old wizard. She allowed the horse to wonder while she went to knock on the door. The door opened and she was greeted by, what was obviously a hobbit though never having seen one herself the wizard had told her enough, making her able to recognize one.

He looked slightly irritated, well she couldn't blame him really, she wouldn't like having her home overrun by dwarfs.

'' Ginwyn, at your service Mr. Baggins'' she said and entered without an invitation, striding inside to the dining area where she could hear the noise of the dwarfs.

'' Ah Ginwyn, I wasn't expecting you until later'' The old wizard gave her hard glare, though she could tell he wasn't angry.

'' Yes, well I didn't fancy being out there anymore then absolutely necessary, and since our last member has yet to arrive, he will just have to manage. I am cold, hungry and thirsty.''

With that she went to sit down at the table with the dwarfs, who were all looking curiously at her.

She served herself some food and ale, and did not look up again until she had finished her meal.

Looking up she found herself to be the center of attention, all 12 dwarfs were looking at her.

'' It's considered rude to stare you know''

Gandalf snickered to himself '' allow me to introduce you all to Ginwyn. Ginwyn this here is Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori.

And as you know this here is Bilbo Baggins.'' He motioned to Bilbo as the last.

Ginwyn bowed her head in greeting. They all stared at her until she cleared her throat that seemed to stir them all in motion. Everyone went about the small hobbit hole as if they owned the place, while poor Bilbo tried to rescue all of his precious possessions. Ori the youngest and most polite of the dwarfs went and asked Bilbo where he should put his plate, which led to Fili throwing it to his brother who than threw it to Bifur who was in the kitchen.

Various kitchen utensils went flying around, and song could be heard. Bilbo was losing his patience, if he had any, poor little guy, but nothing was broken.

Ginwyn had to admit that these dwarfs was rather funny to be around, she certainly wouldn't be bored on the journey.

But she had her concerns, while the dwarfs didn't seem to mind her, yet, she knew that they were a suspicious race, and that their leader, who had yet to arrive was the worst of them, Gandalf had warned her. Everyone went still as there was a knock on the door.

_Speak of the balrog, and he shall arrive _ she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Thorin, but I own the OC

Bilbo and Gandalf went to open the door, followed by the dwarfs who wished to see their leader. Ginwyn kept herself in the background in the corner she had chosen to place her chair.

She could hear them out at the entrance, Thorin had lost his way twice and had only found the place thanks to the rune Gandalf had placed on the door. This was news for Bilbo that kept insisting that his door had no mark since it was painted the week before. Again, Giwyen felt sorry for the little hobbit, the place seemed to mean a lot to him, and that really was a nice door.

It seemed that Thorin was now taunting Bilbo a little, calling him a grocer instead of a burgler.

Well Bilbo certainly didn't seem like he was fit for anything beyond the work in a garden, but that was no mocking manner, but apparently the rest of the dwarfs found it equally funny.

They all went back to the dining room were Ginwen still sat, albeit a little straighter.

Thorin was the first to enter followed by the rest and last Gandalf and Bilbo.

'' what is the meaning of this Gandalf, I asked you to find me a burglar, and you find hobbit and invite a woman'' he indicated to Ginwyn in a very rude manner in which she felt highly insulted. How dared he!

Swiftly she pulled a small dagger from her sleeve and hauled it at him, where it embedded in the table between his fingers. The room fell silent, everyone starred between herself and their leader waiting for some reaction. Thorin sat motionless on his chair staring at the dagger, his shock was quickly replaced with fury, but before he could take any action, Gandalf stood and took over.

'' This here is Ginwyn who you will need on your journey, she is as you can see skilled with a dagger, but also many other weapons, she can track and has a great many other qualities''

Thorin went to take the dagger out and throw it back to the wretched woman only to find that said woman stood beside him already reclaiming her dagger.

How had she moved so fast without him seeing it. They stood, eye to eye. Ginwyn thought to herself that it was slightly embarrassing that he stood a few inches taller than her, and he was a dwarf and she human. She could just hear the short jokes she had to suffer from the twins while growing up. He was broad and thick with muscles from battle and hard labor, yet he had a regal look about him. There was no mistaken his royal heritage.

He had long dark hair with two braids. She thought him handsome, although the arrogance shone through him like a beacon. He appeared like a proud man.

Before Thorin could make any sort of reaction, Bilbo had served him some hot stew and ale and invited him to eat before it got cold. Thorin continued to glare at the woman, as she went to sit again. She tuned out the talk while she sipped her own ale. She couldn't help, but overhear a little of the conversation, it seemed that the dwarfs from the other kingdoms didn't wish to help their kin in their quest to reclaim their homeland.

Everyone was naturally disappointed by this.

"Bilbo, would you fetch a lamp and let us have a little light on this."

Gandalf spread out a map the table. Thorin seemed surprised by this, it was a map of Erebor, the lonely mountain. Ginwyn edged forth in her seat to get a better look, now this was exiting.

The map was written in ancient runes that no one in the company was able to read, and the only one she knew to read those, where someone whom Thorin surely wouldn't ask for help.

The dwarf began to speak of the map's contents, but it was Balin the voice of reason who stated the troubles they had.

'' We don't have much of a chance without Dain's army, we are just 16, counting Mr. Baggins, Gandalf and the ranger.''

This brought them all to argue until Kili drew every ones attention.

'' You all forget that we have a wizard with us, he will have slain a 100 dragons in his time. Right Gandalf?''

Everyone looked questliongly at the wizard who suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

'' No I have not.'' he said gaining disappointment by all dwarfs.

'' But Ginwyn here tamed one once''

Well tamed wasn't really a word she would have used, but this was Gandalf after all.

All eyes were on her now, she could feel the steel blue eyes of the dwarf king on her, burning her with his stare.

'' How''

'' When''

Why''

The questions rained on her, but before she could utter as much as one word Gandalf took over.

'' That is for Ginwyn to share in her own time'' Then Gandalf drew forth a key that he handed to Thorin.

'' How came you by this''

'' It was given to me by your father before his death, for safe keeping. It is yours now''

Gandalf explained that there was a door in the side of the mountain, the only problem was the fact that when closed, dwarf door were invisible.

Ginwyn couldn't help, but snigger to herself, what idiot would build a door you wouldn't be able to find.

'' And the reason we need you Bilbo, is because we need you to enter the mountain since Smaug doesn't know the scent of a hobbit'' Gandalf looked to Bilbo, who seemed slightly ill.

Most of the dwarfs voiced their opinion on Bilbo and his lack of skills, they didn't think he could make the journey.

'' IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLER THEN A BURGLER HE IS.

'' Smaug?'' Bilbo questned.

Bofur went to explain, and maybe not in the most considered way, for as he went on, Bildo looked more and more ill. Thorin handed him a contract, but it didn't go as planned for the poor hobbit fainted.

Gandalf took him so he could rest.

Thorin approached Ginwyn, she felt him the closer he got, and she stood up to her full height so as not to seem intimidated.

He looked her up and down, and she suddenly felt heath rise in her face.

'' I suppose you want to sign the contract then?''

'' No, thank you, I do not wish for gold or that sort, I'm just here as a favor to Gandalf.''

With that she went outside to get some fresh air. She could feel him following her.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thorin approached Ginwyn, she felt him the closer he got, and she stood up to her full height so as not to seem intimidated._

_He looked her up and down, and she suddenly felt heath rise in her face._

_'' I suppose you want to sign the contract then?''_

_'' No, thank you, I do not wish for gold or that sort, I'm just here as a favor to Gandalf.''_

_With that she went outside to get some fresh air. She could feel him following her._

As she went outside the hobbit hole she turned right and followed the small path. It had gotten slightly cold, but she didn't mind, she liked the cool air in her face. The moon was full and the stars bright. She could still feel the dwarf prince following her, although she couldn't fantom what he wished of her as they had just finished talking. Well maybe that wasn't true. She had walked out on him, with every intention of not returning. He obliviously didn't remember her, but she remembered him, and she would not so easily forgive him, she would not forgive that she could not forget him.

He was still handsome she reluctantly had to admit, if a bit older. He was still arrogant and still thought her weak due to her gender. Well she would show him and make him regret treating her as though she was nothing but a damsel in distress. She had gotten up to a small hill and sat down enjoying the beautiful night. She took a moment to breathe before he stood behind her and she could feel the hairs on her neck rise and her spine tinkle.

'' I wasn't done talking to you, have you any idea who I am? I have accepted you on this quest as it is Gandalf's wish, but do not think I trust you. And, if you ever raise a weapon against me again I shall put you in your place woman.''

Oh, so he thought he could boss her around did he. He had another thing coming, she was no mere girl anymore.

'' Listen here and listen well Thorin Oakenshield, I'm not one of your submissive, I shall do my part in this quest, and I will follow your orders when I see fit, but do keep this in mind'' she leaned up to his ear '' I know you better then you think and you pride and arrogance will be your downfall unless I am there to save your sorry behind as I was asked to do'' With that she left him there to ponder her words and before he could find his words she had disappeared.

The next day they all left the Shire without the burglar. Thorin rode as the first and Ginwyn had no desire to be anywhere near him, it so happened that she found herself riding beside Fili and Kili. They were much like the twins and she decided that she liked them, despite them being related to Thorin. They joked and laughed, and at one point they decided to have a wager on whether Bilbo would join them or not.

Gandalf rode alongside Thorin for some time before falling back again, she only heard a little of their conversation and it was as she expected, Thorin questioning Gandalf about her, to which the old wizard refused to answer saying that Thorin should ask her himself. Well if he wanted to know her all he had to do was ask nicely.

'' Wait'' they all looked back to see Bilbo running full sprint to reach them. He handed the signed contract to Balin and as he was about to walk Thorin told Ori to give him a pony.

To say that Bilbo looked disturbed was to put it mildly, the poor hobbit had never ridden before. And as he went to explain himself Fili and Kili took him about the shoulders and hauled him up on a pony. Ginwyn couldn't hold in her laughter, it was hilarious to see him so stiff on the back of the animal. She caught Thorin's eye and it looked like he had a smirk on his lips, but it disappeared as soon as she saw it.

It wasn't long before the hobbit called them all to a stop.

'' We have to go back, I left my handkerchief at home''

Bofur took him dirty one and threw it to Bilbo '' here use this''

Ginwyn was having a grand time, this journey wouldn't be boring the hobbit was going to amuse her greatly.

'' Ranger... Come up here and ride with me''

She froze, did he really have to ask her that?


	5. Chapter 4

_'' Ranger... Come up here and ride with me''_

_She froze, did he really have to ask her that?_

She reluctantly rode up to his side, but tried to keep as much distance between them as possibly.

She could hear the rest of the company making merry while she was now stuck with Thorin I have no sense of humor Oakenshield.

'' What can I do for you your highness, I was rather busy being entertained by your nephews. I think them very charming, how can you possibly be of any relation?'' maybe not the best move, she had thought she would try to stay on his good side, but there was nothing for it, her temper was not something to trifle with.

'' I want you up here where I can keep an eye on you, and I won't have distracting any of my men in any way. You will ride beside me as long as I see fit do you understand?''

She could feel her temper rising like a balrog ready to strike only to be interrupted by Gandalf who had heard the exchange '' perhaps we should have a little game... yes a game to pass the time on this long journey. What say you all''.

Everyone quickly agreed and it was Bilbo who suggested that they play a game of riddles, whoever guessed the riddle would be the one give the next. Thorin ignored them as they rode on, he cared not for games, but he took the time to observe the woman riding beside him. It was obvious that she took great like to the game and she seemed very pleased with herself every time she guessed a riddle. She was a beauty even he had to admit that, long dark brown hair and almond shaped green eyes above a small nose. Her lips, despite the often sharp words coming out of it, looked soft and pink.

How she was so small was a mystery to him, never before had he encountered a human that was shorter than him. Maybe it was a punishment for her foul temper he lightly chuckled to himself. She was dressed like most rangers he had seen, but the material looked softer. He had already seen what she could do with her daggers, but he would like to see how well she did with her twin blades strapped to her back. She also had a bow with arrows strapped to her shoulder, an elven bow from the looks of it. He sure would have liked to know how she came by that as elves were not known to give away their craftsmanship.

His musings were interrupted by an outraged cry from Kili, it would seem the woman had outsmarted him and he was now out of the game. Only she Gandalf, Balin and the hobbit were still in the game.

Ginwyn laughed, it had been awhile since she had so much fun, the game had ended some time ago, with Gandalf as the winner though she was not surprised.

They settled for the night and as she watched Bilbo falling down in exhaustion, she could not help, but pity him. He was unused to riding so him backside must have been painful to him. Thorin snorted at the hobbit while the rest of the dwarfs simply laughed at him, it looked like Gandalf was trying to console him, but not without making a little fun at him himself. Bombur started making dinner and the rest went about their own business. It looked as if the older one were discussing something in private, but she kept getting strange looks from Thorin. He had not said a thing all day, and while she appreciated that she knew it wouldn't last.

'' Well I will be down by the river washing up if anyone needs me'' she stated, giving them all a look that said that if anyone did need her they would suffer greatly for it.

As she reached the small river it was already getting dark, she sat down by the riverbank and put her entire head in the water before swinging her hair back. Very refreshing. She sat there for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, she wasn't used to all that much noise her companions could make.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the woods behind her. Something was there, she drew her blades and prepared for an attack. Curses that she hadn't done her hair, it was very much in the way. Footsteps drew ever nearer to her position, she steeled herself. Her stalker entered her field of view, and she let loose the air she had been holding. Of course he had followed her, she should have guessed.

'' was I not clear that I was not to be disturbed?''

'' I wish to have words with you... words in private. We couldn't have talked while riding the others would have heard.'' before she could respond he held up a hand silencing her.''

'' I wish to know how you came by an elven bow and as I have seen your blades also looks elven made. Care to explain that?''

'' Not really no''

'' I will have you tell me right now or so help me Aüle I will not be responsible for my actions'' by this time he was yelling and looking like the fearsome warrior he was. She grew a little apprehensive, not doubting her skill in battle if it should come to it, but rather the disappointment it would bring the old wizard should she fight Thorin. She swallowed her pride, she had made a promise and she stood by her word.

'' Yes they are elven made, and I came by them because they were made for me.'' she went to sit down again, indicating for him to do the same. He sat beside her and waited for her to continue. She could feel his gaze on her, he sat close enough that she could smell him. In spite of all the traveling he still smelled rather nice although he still smelled a little of sweat, but also of Forrest and earth.

She drew a heave breath before continuing. '' I will not tell you all tonight, you must understand that there are things I would rather not discuss as they are private, but I shall do my best to tell you what you wish to know. I was raised by elves. My father was slain by orcs when I was, but a child.

My older brothers were also among the fallen that day. My mother was at the time pregnant and she brought us to the elves where she had kin. She had my baby brother and we lived under the protection of the elves. She died around the time my brother turned two summers. We were all alone and I had no way of providing for him... until we were adopted by my ada. '' she smiled remembering the kind embrace she had received from him the day he took her into his family with her brother. Thorin could not help, but notice the slight tears that escaped her eyes, but said nothing, he knew her to be proud almost as much as he was.

'' Ada had my weapons made for me when I wished to return to my father's people and learn to become a ranger. My brother stayed with him, he is not old enough to bring him with me yet. I visit him as often as I can''

She dried her eyes, feeling embarrassed having him see her tears. She stood up and he followed still not saying anything though she could tell he wished to ask her more.

'' I will not tell you more this night, the rest lies heavy on my heart still''. With that she went back to the camp to get some supper before turning in for the nightThe dwarf king stood by the riverbank along while after she had departed. He didn't expect such a sad story. He was determined to find out the rest, which meant he had to get her trust. Damn, that would be difficult with his poor treatment of her. He would simply work for it, and it wouldn't be for nothing he thought to himself. She really was beautiful he thought as he went back to the camp.


	6. Chapter 5

_'' I will not tell you more this night, the rest lies heavy on my heart still''. With that she went back to the camp to get some supper before turning in for the nightThe dwarf king stood by the riverbank along while after she had departed. He didn't expect such a sad story. He was determined to find out the rest, which meant he had to get her trust. Damn, that would be difficult with his poor treatment of her. He would simply work for it, and it wouldn't be for nothing he thought to himself. She really was beautiful he thought as he went back to the camp._

The days wore on as they traveled, the rain was unrelenting and much of the time they had to go on foot to which most of the dwarfs complained relentlessly about. Bilbo managed not to complain to much but anytime he made a mistake Fili and Kili took it upon themselves to tease him.

The mud soaked their clothes and boots and made it difficult to travel at the speed they wished, but there was nothing to do.

Ginwyn still rode beside Thorin most of the time, but he no longer insisted on it, thinking that if they were to stay on good terms he would get to know her better and by that also know her secrets. He had learned a little about her so far. She didn't talk about her life with the elves rather her travels throughout Middle earth. She had been many places, but he sensed that at times she became very wage.

She kept much to his nephews he noted, concluding that she found it more comfortable with them as they were the youngest and closets to her age.

She had also befriended Ori, the shy young dwarf beamed every time she gave him the slightest attention. At night they made camp and switched taking watch and minding the ponies. Bilbo had proved to be an excellent cook and helped Bombur with their meals.

Ginwyn had taken Kili under her wing and was teaching him the fine art of tracking a prey. The young dwarf prince had some skill she had to admit though he lacked the patience to ever becoming a great tracker. He went with her every time she went hunting for their meal and took great pleasure to tell of their trips to the others around the fire at night. Balin was a very good story teller and Ginwyn listened carefully every time he told stories from Erebor. All the dwarfs got this look in their eyes when those stories were told, a longing for home. She could not fantom not having a home, even though she was adopted she had always felt at home with her elven family.

One night they stooped to make camp on a cliff, they all were spread around the site, but all within hearing distance. They had just finished their meal and some were resting others took to smoking. Ginwyn was sharpening her blades when they hear screeches in the night. The ranger was quick to her feet and scanning the surrounding area. She could hear Bilbo was scared. And, it didn't help that Fili and Kili had to make fun of him.

'' what was that? That sound'' a frightened Bilbo looked around

'' orcs''

'' throat cutters, there's probably a dozen or more down there''

'' they sneak up om their victims, not sound and sleet their through ts''

The brothers shared a laugh at the poor hobbits expense, he looked pale from fright. Ginwyn took pity on him and was about to scold them when Thorin got up.

'' you think that to funny, do you think an attack by orcs is a joke?'' the scolding from their uncle drove all humor out of their faces as they apologized. Thorin left to look out from the cliff. Fili, but most Kili who so wanted to prove himself both looked ashamed. Ginwyn could not help, but pity them a little, they were young and Thorin's words were harsh as they often were with his nephews. It was Balin who came to console them.

'' Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more reason than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, Thror tried to take back the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by orcs, they were led by the most vile and evil of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this enemy, his armour broken and wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He cut off the arm of the pale orc.

Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back, our enemy had been defeated. There was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'' Balin ended the tale and everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at Thorin, he turned around and gazed at them all. He seemed so... well there were many words to describe him, but Ginwyn thought to herself that she had never thought higher of him than at that moment.

'' what happened to the pale orc'' Bilbo asked, clearly impressed with the tale.

'' That monster crawled back to the hole from whence he came, he died of his wounds long ago''

She couldn't believe that he thought so, the pale orc lived still and would always hunt him and his kin. She had not known that it was Thorin that had cut of the arm, but she had known that he still drew breath, it was not one winter ago that she had seen him. She looked to Gandalf who she observed shared a look with Balin, ah so they knew too. Gandalf signaled to her that she should leave it alone, and she would.. for now. Fili and Kili looked awed at their uncle, it was clear that this story was one they had not heard before and it would drive them to prove themselves to him. Thorin had walked away from camp to be alone, he liked seeking his solitude it proved to get his temper under control. He looked to the moon and did not hear that he was joined by another.

'' you shouldn't scold them so, they are young and inexperienced. They just wanted a little fun to brighten their spirits. No harm done Thorin'' he looked to her as she once again had sneaked up on him, how she did he didn't know, but it left him feeling uncertain, and that was not a feeling he liked. That mixed with his already bad mood began to bobble inside him and he snapped.

'' oh yes do share your experience with me, how do you solve family problems at your home ranger? How do you discipline the younger when they step out of line, if they are not schooled now their errors will become greater to the point where someone gets killed.'' by this time he was advancing on her and although she was brave and could handle any enemy, he was not a foe and he did look like he might turn into a balrog at any moment. She backed up as he advanced on her and as the cruel words left his mouth, she felt her eyes tearing though she refused to shed them.

'' Tell me ranger what will you have me do, let me hear those wise words you have to offer though I never ask for them?''

He regretted the words as soon as he saw her face, unsheathed tears in her eyes as she backed further away from him. He wanted to apologize, but his pride got the better of him, he watched her making her way back to the others with her head hung low. He knew he had just set his plan back. How was he to get to know her when he went of on her like that.

Ginwyn was walking back to camp when she changed her mind, he would not get the best of her. She knew he went of like that when his temper became to much and he would say things he later came to regret, but right now it was she who needed to work off some steam. She took a left turn and disappeared into the Forrest, someone or something was going to die tonight.

Thorin made his way back to the camp much later after berating himself for hours. He searched for her amongst the sleeping bodies, but could not seem to find her.

He went to Bofur who was on watch'' have you seen the ranger I cannot spot her here?.

'' no I haven't seen the lassie since she followed you. That was hours ago where could she be?''

Thorin was panicking now, where was she had something happened?. He woke Gandalf and the wizard did not appreciate being waked from his slumber. Thorin admitted their argument though let out most of it since it made him embarrassed.

'' she is most likely of killing something if you made her angry enough. But do not worry about her. She was trained by the very best''. The wizard refused to say anything else on the matter as he went back to sleep. Thorin took over the watch and kept it the rest of the night, he could not find sleep.

As the night drew to an end and the sun started to rise he heard the sound of hooves. It came to a stop and Ginwyn walked back into the camp. He looked at her from head to toe as he was rooted to his spot by her steal like gaze.


	7. Chapter 6

_Thorin was panicking now, where was she had something happened?. He woke Gandalf and the wizard did not appreciate being waked from his slumber. Thorin admitted their argument though let out most of it since it made him embarrassed._

_'' she is most likely of killing something if you made her angry enough. But do not worry about her. She was trained by the very best''. The wizard refused to say anything else on the matter as he went back to sleep. Thorin took over the watch and kept it the rest of the night, he could not find sleep._

_As the night drew to an end and the sun started to rise he heard the sound of hooves. It came to a stop and Ginwyn walked back into the camp. He looked at her from head to toe as he was rooted to his spot by her steal like gaze._

Ginwyn decided to blow off some steam before returning to the camp. She couldn't believe she had lot her composure like that, she had almost cried in front of Thorin that infuriating stubborn dwarf. He had seen the tears that hadn't been shed. She could feel the anger swelling inside her every time she thought of it of him. He really had no idea how much it had hurt her for him to say such things. He knew enough about her to know that his words would hurt, and yet he didn't know everything. No, there was much she hadn't told him, and good riddance if he was just going to use it against him every time he had a temper tantrum. UGH... why wasn't there anything to kill in these parts, those orcs had scared all living things away.

She noticed that it was starting to get light and the sun would soon be up. She had wanted the entire night with nothing to show for it.

'' Oh to Mordor with it'' she said to herself, she would just take it out on the person who caused her the pain. He would not soon forget hurting her. She marched back to camp and stopped when she saw him. He looked to her and for a minute it looked as if he was going to say something, but the look on her face shut him up. He was the only one awake at this early hour, but that would change.

'' THORIN OAKENSHIELD'' her voice boomed and he looked like a deer caught in front of a warg.

The entire camp jumped to their feet at her yell. Most looking puzzled except Gandalf. The wizard shook his head, he would not stop her she needed it if she was to have a clear head as the continued on their journey.

'' draw you sword Thorin son of Thrain and fight me'' already she stood in a battle stance blades in both hands, she would put him in his place even if it meant embarrassing him in front of the entire company. Thorin for his part hesitated, surely she was joking, but as he looked to the wizard and back to the enraged ranger he saw that she was not backing up. Well is she wanted to fight, then he would allow it, she was so little there was no way she could possible win. And so he got up drew his sword and charged. He would give her a chance, but in the end he would show her not to mess with him, he was the leader and he couldn't afford to look weak.

Ginwyn was ready for him and as he ran at her she dodged the attack, spun around him and before he could turn to her she kicked him in the butt sending him flying into a nearby bush face first. Laughter burst from her mouth, Gandalf could be heard chuckling. The little hobbit who had no idea what was happening looked on stunned. Balin looked slightly amused and so did Bofur while the rest looked angry, she was trying to embarras their king. Dwalin went to interfere, but was held back by his brother. '' this has been a long while coming brother, let them fight''

Kili and Fili stood back and had no idea who to root for, Kili had come to look upon the young ranger as a mentor, but Thorin was his uncle albeit he treated him harsh at times. Thorin got up, and looked thundering mad, he decided that the little girl would get it. No more going easy on her she had embarrassed him. It didn't help his mood at all that he could hear the others taking bets on them.

He charged again this time taking into account that she was fast, only for her to dodge him again this time sending him on his back legs in the air.

Her laughter angered him beyond anything as she continued to dodge all his attacks. He only got a few hit on her, but they never landed on the intended place due to her swiftness. Ginwyn for her part had to hand it to him, he was persisted, skilled and so very mad. She knew her laughter fueled him on, but she needed this fight.

They could hear the others yelling encouragements at them and cheering, some of the cheers surprised him, his own nephew had bet against him as had Balin and Ori.

As the fight continued she could feel her energy draining from her, she had gotten many good hits on him, but he was gaining on her. She was quicker, but he's brute strength was winning slowly. She lost one of her blades, but could fight equally well with just one. She once again sent him on his back, sweat was dripping from her brow and she had trouble with her breathing. Thorin too was struggling with his breath, the anger had left him, but not the fight, as he lay on his back he could hear her nearing him to finish the fight. He used the last energy he had in him and kicked her feet away from under her. He hauled himself on top of her and swung her blade from her hand. '' Yield''


	8. Chapter 7

_As the fight continued she could feel her energy draining from her, she had gotten many good hits on him but he was gaining on her. She was quicker but he's brute strength was winning slowly. She lost one of her blades but could fight equally well with just one. She once again sent him on his back, sweat was dripping from hear brow and she had trouble with her breathing. Thorin too was struggling with his breath, the anger had left him, but not the fight, as he lay on his back he could hear her nearing him to finish the fight. He used the last energy he had in him and kicked her feet away from under her. _

_He hauled himself on top of her and swung her blade from her hand. '' Yield''_

Those who had bet on Thorin winning cheered, and you could hear groans of disappointment from those who had bet their money on Ginwyn. Well except for Gandalf who looked expectantly at the two fighters.

Both were breathing heavily and starring the other in the eye. Ginwyn was at a loss on what to do, she tried squirming herself free, but to no avail, he was too heave, his entire body weight on her much smaller form. He had both her arms pinned above her head and he looked far to smug for his own good.

She continued struggling to get free, refusing to give in. His breath on her face so close were they. Thorin was becoming frustrated with her and tightened his hold on her arms, why couldn't she just give in. He could feel him body becoming aware of her movements under him, she felt so right laying there as if they fit. He flushed as he felt his body reacting to her movements and shifted a little so as not to give himself away, but it was the opening she needed. She drew back her head and rammed it into his, knocking him off of her. She staggered to her feet, fatigue and dizzy from head butting a thick headed dwarf, not the smartest move, but her pride would not let her yield to him. Thorin was on his feet again having recovered from her underhanded attack, drew his sword and charged at her again only to stop in his tracks. She had drawn her bow and was aiming an arrow straight at him. '' Now let us all hear it Thorin, son of Thrain King under the mountain, do you yield ?''.

Gandalf having enough of the fight and the rest of the company grumbling or cheering '' that's cheating''

'' well done lassie''

'' how did she do that''

Could be heard. Thorin who was a proud dwarf would not agree that he had not simply saying that she won by cheating, sheathed his sword and Ginwyn lowering her bow not needing him to say the words, she knew she had won, but it was close. Money backs were thrown around to those who had won.

They had a quick breakfast where all were still talking about the fight. Thorin in a bad mood kept to himself, though he was not out of earshot as he heard the ranger and his youngest nephew talking.

'' that was brilliant Gin, could you teach me to use a sword like you do the blades. I have never before seen such technique.'' the young dwarf asked eagerly, angering his uncle without knowing it. She had obliviously allowed Kili to give her that nickname for she didn't seem to mind it and it could not have been the first time he had called her that either for she didn't seem surprised by it.

'' Ginwyn was trained by elves master Kili so it is no wonder you have never seen such a fighting style before, you have never met an elf if I'm correct?''

'' no I have not Gandalf, do they all fight like that?'' '' no they do not my dear Kili'' Ginwyn answered drawing the attention of those who overheard the conversation. '' I fight like that because of my small size, an elf is much taller than me and hence has more strength, though not the brute strength of a dwarf they are more agile and their lighter weapons allows for quicker movements during fighting.''

At the disapproving looks she got from some of the company especially the steal blue eye of one Thorin Oakenshield who looked positively murderous. '' Not to say of course that it is superior to the styles of fighting use by dwarfs'' she cleared her throat wondering how far she put her foot in her mouth this time '' simply that the styles of each race is different. In my travels I have come to appreciate the difference in styles and weapons''. She finished looking around and caught Balin giving her a wink and a small smile. It looked as if her explanation was accepted. Kili looked thoughtful having been trained by his uncle he had no knowledge beyond the dwarfish styles. '' And to answer you other question Kili, then I should be honored to teach you''. She answered the young dwarf who looked very pleased with himself, earning a slap to the back of his head from his brother.

They packed up to leave Gandalf pulling her aside before leaving. '' I trust this is the last time you will act as such. As you know I'm trying to convince Thorin to go to Imladris and I cannot do so by myself, I need you to help me with that''. Ginwyn looked flabbergasted '' how could I help with that we are not exactly friends, we can't go long before fighting and he is so annoying and stubborn and he, he he... he is a stubborn dwarf, there that's reason enough, I can't help you.''

'' When you are done with your rambling I suggest that you will bite your tongue when he annoys you. He might come of as proud to you, but he has his reasons. Now we must be off.'' with that he mounted his horse and rode upfront. Ginwyn stood slightly taken aback, she never rambled. Damn that dwarf. Mounting her black stallion that stood slightly impatient waiting for her, tossing his head back as if saying finally they followed the others.

They continued the journey through open fields and edges of forests. Thorin kept glancing back at the ranger, his body still tinkled from the feel of having her under him. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of a female, he strained to remember when it had been, but suffice to say, it had been some decades. He caught her looking at him to which she quickly averted her eyes. Could it be that she hadn't been unaffected by him either. He saw Kili falling back to her dragging his brother with him. The three stroke up conversation, and he could not help feeling jealous at their ability to engage her in conversation, something he themselves never had trouble with until he met her.

He called for the company to stop. They would make camp for the night the place looked isolated enough he deemed. He saw Ginwyn wander of with Gandalf to an old abandoned farmhouse.

'' Fili, Kili mind the ponies, Oin and Gloin get a fire started''. He ordered them walking over to join Gandalf and Ginwyn. He could hear them talking, but not the exact words, though he could hear the tone of voice in which their female ranger spoke in. She didn't sound happy.

'' Gandalf I could reach Imladris before Thorin would even notice me gone, I could speak with ada I'm sure he would help us without dragging the dwarfs into it. And, I could see my brother''. She knew the argument was futile.

'' My dear, me must bring Thorin with us to seek counsel with Lord Elrond, Thorin will not be separated from the map so that is out of the question. And as for him not knowing that you would be gone is incorrect...''

'' Huh?'' looking confused at him. '' He watches you more than you know'' he didn't get to finish as Thorin walked up to them. Ginwyn looked puzzled at Thorin who looked back at her not breaking eye contact. '' A farmer and his family used to live here, I think it would be wise to move on Thorin, we could make for the Hidden Valley''. Gandalf stated hopeful, looking to Ginwyn for help, but she still looked slightly dazed.

'' NO, I have told you I will not go near that place''. Thorin's temper already rising. '' Why not the elves could help us. We could get food, rest and advise.'' Gandalf again looked to Ginwyn who still looked as in her own world. '' I do not need their advise or their food thank you very much.'' was the grumpy reply. '' Well it just so happens Thorin that we have a map that we can't read Lord Elrond could help us''.

'' Help us'' Thorin snorted, '' When Erebor was attacked by a dragon what help came from the elves? They looked on and did nothing as orcs took Moria. And you ask me to seek out help from those that betrayed my grandfather and my father. That is something I can't do.'' By now Ginwyn state of mind was coming back to the world of the living just in time to hear his speech of hate for the elves. She found it hard to believe that someone could hate an entire race upon the actions of one individual, but as Gandalf had said she kept her mouth shut.

'' You are neither of them, I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past''.

'' I did not know they were yours to keep''. Thorin finally having enough of the wizard. Gandalf shook his head turned around and walked away, but not before whacking Ginwyn over the head. She knew she hadn't been of any help. Gandalf walked out of the camp stating that he had enough of dwarfs for one day. Bilbo looked slightly nervous of his departure, Gandalf was the only one ensuring his safety really. '' Come on Bombur, were all hungry''. Thorin ordered. He stood beside Ginwyn, close enough to feel the warmth of her body, she didn't look pleased with him at all, and he did feel bad for that, but not for the wizard. They stood staring at each other for a while, but neither wanting to be the first to break the silence.

They were interrupted by Gloin walking by them who let out a huge fart, startling Ginwyn and annoying Thorin for interrupting them when they were ... when they were what? He thought to himself. He looked to her, but she had already taken her leave and was now beside Bofur. How did she move so fast?


	9. Chapter 8

_They were interrupted by Gloin walking by them who let out a huge fart, startling Ginwyn and annoying Thorin for interrupting them when they were … when they were what? He thought to himself. He looked to her but she had already taken her leave and was now beside Bofur. How did she move so fast?_

Ginwyn thanked her lucky stars that Gloin had walked by at that moment, albeit the method in which he had interrupted them could have been better. But she would not complain, the starring contest, that's what she chose to call it, was very unnerving. His eyes very so intense, she could never forget those eyes, they had haunted her for years now and it was devastatingly clear that she had made no impression on him in their first meeting for obliviously he had no memory of ever seeing her before their meeting in the Shire. Was she really that forgettable, curse him he made her think ill of herself. Her thought were interrupted as Bofur handed her a bowl with some hot stew. She sat away from the others as she ate, she couldn't really stomach the others eating habits, it was at the best of times revolting with the burping and farting. Thorin seemed to be in his own world as Balin and Dwarlin tried to engage him in conversation.

'' Here take this to the lads'' Bofur asked Bilbo to which the small hobbit went in the direction of the brothers in the woods. She couldn't contain a small laugh as Bofur slapped Bombur stating that he had enough dinner as the fat dwarf went to have a second serving. She decided to join Bilbo and keep the brothers entertained, she didn't fancy being at the camp since Thorin kept casting glances her way.

When she got to Fili and Kili Bilbo was nowhere to be found. '' where's Bilbo he went to bring you two supper''

'' keep quiet'' she was interrupted, both of them looking nervous. They went to explain what had happened. Fili had been distracted by Kili and when their attention had returned to the ponies some were missing. It turned out to be trolls, and they had sent Bilbo to free them, while they saved face, they were afraid to tell Thorin.

'' honestly you two, I can't believe you did this, Fili, go get the others and Kili you come with me''.

Both were quick to follow her orders when they saw the look on her face. They hurried on and hid in the bushes to see how their little burglar was fairing. Not good by the looks of it, one of the trolls had just used him as a handkerchief.

'' that has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen' Kili almost gagged. Gin shushed him, hearing the others close in on them, she decided that they might as well attack now. They both sprang forward, Kili with his sword and Ginwyn with her bow.

'' Release him'' they both demanded the trolls who all three stood gaping. '' they look good let's eat them too''. Making Ginwyn feel nauseated. One of the trolls threw Bilbo at them, he collided with Ginwyn bringing her down with him while Kili went to attack them. Battle cries could be heard as the others joined them. Ginwyn tried to keep from getting trampled on by the trolls while still keeping the hobbit safe. She got knocked to the ground and lost sight of him and as she went to get up she was almost crushed by a troll foot, had it not been for Nori grabbing her. It all came to an end when the trolls caught Bilbo and threatened to rip his limps off. Thorin ordered them the lay down their weapons. Balin, Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Oin, Bombur were placed in backs strung so tight that they couldn't get free. The others were bound over the fire, while the trolls started bickering how best to cook them. Ginwyn was dragged around in the hand of the troll they called Bert, he was squishing her pretty tight and she felt her ribs bruise. '' hey watch it, I don't taste good squashed you stupid dimwitted troll''. She yelled.

'' Oh fine then, you go with the dwarfs then''. He took her by the shoulders and droped her in the sack with Thorin who looked non too happy. '' no not with him please''. She begged in vain. She could hear the dwarfs over the fire yelling and the trolls continued bickering, she felt uncomfortable heat as she was placed in the sack with Thorin, they were so close to each other it was impossible to get any freedom in closed space. '' would you be still'' he hissed at her giving her a light kick with his leg.

'' Oh would you shut up, like your such a sunshine to be stuck with, I would rather be stuck with Balin at least he has manners'' she cried back.

'' Quiet you two'' yelled Tom the leader of the trolls, he turned back to spinning the other over the smoking fire.

'' Wait wait..'' Bilbo was hopping up to the trolls in his sack, stopping in front of them. The rest of the company falling silent waiting to see what the hobbit was doing.

'' You're making a terrible mistake with the seasoning''.

'' And what would you know about cooking dwarf''. Asked Tom as he stooped spinning the ones over the fire. Poor Ori was at the bottom now. '' I.. I.. I meant with the seasoning'' Bilbo stuttered looking very unsure of himself. Ginwyn suddenly had an idea, Bilbo was stalling for time, the sun would be up soon.

'' What about the seasoning?'' they seemed interested enough, but Bilbo was fumbling with his words so Ginwyn decided to help him, kicks from Thorin be damned. '' Well have you smelt them'' She continued for Bilbo who looked grateful. '' you will need something stronger to cook this lot up, I would recommend having them pickled that might be a long process, but it's worth it''. For that she was yelled at and Thorin was almost trying to strangle her in their sack.

'' Thorin oakenshield, if you touch me one more time so help me Elbereth I will tell them that you're the tastiest dwarf this side of Mount Doom'' she all but spat at him, making his glare grow darker. Dwalin and Gloin were threatening to kill her and Bilbo in various ways, but they were all interrupted.

'' what a load of rubbish, I have eaten plenty of raw dwarfs, clothes and all.''

'' Yeah, let's start with this one.'' Bill picked Bombur up dangling him in the air '' No not that one his infected''. Bilbo managed to pipe up before anyone could object.

'' he what?''

'' Yes, he's got worms in his ... tubes'' It came out more as a question, but the troll threw Bombur back on top of the rest lying on the ground. Thank the valar he didn't land on her Ginwyn thought to herself.

'' In fact they all have them, they are riddled with parasites.''

By now all the dwarf were yelling at Bilbo, Kili and Thorin the loudest and Fili who was closest to him tried to bite him in his legs.

'' We don't have parasites, you have them.''

It finally downed on Thorin what Bilbo and Ginwyn were trying to do and kicked Kili and Oin.

'' I got parasites as big as my arms''

'' Mine are the biggest parasites, I have huge parasites''.

If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation she would have laughed, all at once they were all yelling how infested they were.

'' what do you suggest we do then''. Tom asked '' Let them all go?''

Bert went over to the pile of dwarfs on the ground '' what about her, we can eat her, he went to pick up the sack containing Thorin and Ginwyn. '' No not her, she is poisonous, you will be sick for days eating her''. Ginwyn was shocked. She looked to Thorin who had spoken up, he refused to look back at her, keeping his eyes on the troll.

'' Dawn will take you'' They looked up to see Gandalf splitting a huge rock in two, letting the sun shine on the trolls and they all turned to stone. Everyone was laughing merrily in relief at the wizards arrival. Even Thorin had a smile on his lips.

'' You should smile more often''. He looked surprised to her '' It suits you''. He didn't know how to respond to that, and he was saved from it as they were let out of that sack.

Ginwyn went into the Forrest to seek solitude, she needed to tend to her ribs they felt bad. She found a tree that she could lean on and pulled up her tunic. Purple almost black bruises marred her skin, she felt her war over them, nothing serious, but one felt broken. Well she had had worse, but it would make riding difficult and it would hurt to fire her bow.

She heard someone approaching from behind her, she spun around only to come face to face with Thorin. Realizing she was still holding up her tunic she let it down quickly blushing.

'' Are you hurt'' He sounded concerned, which she didn't understand they had just had another one of their soon to be famous spats and now he was asking about her health. '' Just some bruising, nothing I can't handle''. She replied not wanting to seem week.

'' I can see that you are hurt'' he sighed '' Let me have a look'' before she could protest he had pushed her down on the ground and had her tunic up to her chest keeping her modesty intact. '' It looks like one is racked, we will have Oin rap it up, that's really all we can do''. He regretted that they couldn't do more for her, she would need to take it easy for some time.

'' thank you for looking'' she found herself saying as he pulled her to her feet again.

'' Come we have found the trolls cave''. They went back to the others, some had already walked into the cave and others stood outside not wanting to go inside due to the smell. As they walked she noticed that he looked a little nervous or at least he didn't look as he usually did.

'' I must thank you... Had it not been for your quick thinking we would all be troll food by now. I owe you my life''. It was not easy to admit for him, and he wouldn't extend the same favour to the hobbit, but this was different. She was different. He felt something for her, and not just the urge to skin her alive or strangle her every time the two butted heads. no.. he felt something else entirely, but he couldn't put it into words. Ginwyn knew what it cost him to come and say such.

'' No' you owe me nothing for you saved me as well with that she's poisonous. So thank you for saving me. I guess we are even.'' she smiled back at him. He liked that smile, it lit up her entire face.

'' Now let's see what's in the troll cave shall we''.


	10. Chapter 9

_'' I must thank you... Had it not been for your quick thinking we would all be troll food by now. I owe you my life''. It was not easy to admit for him, and he wouldn't extend the same favour to the hobbit, but this was different. She was different. He felt something for her, and not just the urge to skin her alive or strangle her every time the two butted heads. no.. he felt something else entirely, but he couldn't put it into words. Ginwyn knew what it cost him to come and say such. _

_'' No' you owe me nothing for you saved me as well with that she's poisonous. So thank you for saving me. I guess we are even.'' she smiled back at him. He liked that smile, it lit up her entire face. _

_'' Now let's see what's in the troll cave shall we''. _

As they entered the cave Ginwyn had to laugh. Gloin, Bofur and Oin were digging a hole to put the gold they had found in. Laughing hurt as she went to grab her ribs. She thought it was funny, dwarfs really did value gold and such above all else. Still laughing to herself she could hear Thorin and Gandalf in the back of the cave, apparently they had found some swords of elven making. She went to sit down only to spot a cloak in the corner. She went to examine it, it was grey and had a leaf broach.

Oh dear, this was a Galadrim cloak, used by the wardens in Lothlorien, but how did it end up here, there was also a bow which too was from the Golden wood. She almost felt glee-full, Haldir had never allowed her to have the equipment of his fellow wardens, but now she finally had them. She was interrupted in her musing by Thorin who ordered them all to move.

As they went outside she saw Gandalf giving a dagger to Bilbo, but due to his size it looked like a sword. She hoped he would never have to use it. She put on her new cloak and went to join the others when Thorin yelled to arms. They all followed the noise with their eyes, it was coming closer. So much for getting her ribs wrapped she thought drawing her bow. It hurt more than she remembered, but she would be of no use with any other weapons with her injury. She noticed Thorin standing infront of her, shielding her if it came to it. She almost felt flattered, but then remembered that he probably thought her too weak in her current condition.

She huffed... she would show him.

She almost didn't believe her eyes when she saw a sledge being pulled by giant rabbits. Perhaps she hit her head along with her ribs she thought to herself before it pulled to a stop. It appeared that the owner of the sledge was the wizard Radagast the brown, a friend of Gandalf.

As she went to sit down since there was no danger, she saw Gandalf pulling a stick insect out of the brown wizards mouth, and she couldn't suppress her disgust at that act.

'' gross'' she exclaimed drawing the attention of Kili and Fili who smirked at her and a glare from Thorin. The two wizards conversed when they heard a howl.

Everyone was immediately alert and Bilbo looked scared.

'' Was that a wolf, are there wolfs out there?''.

'' No that was no wolf''

a growl came from behind them, and a warg burst forward attacking them, but was quickly killed by Thorin before it did any damage. Another jumped from behind him, but fell to two arrows from Kili and Ginwyn.

'' Warg scouts.'' Thorin cursed '' which means an orc pack is not far behind''.

'' orc pack?'' Bilbo exclaimed.

'' Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?''

'' No one''

'' WHO DID YOU TELL?.'' Gandalf yelled angry and confused.

'' No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?''

'' You are being hunted'' The wizard answered. Ginwyn could imagine who was hunting them, but dared not speak. '' We need to move now, they will be upon us before long'' she panted,. Injuring her ribs could not have come at a worse time.

'' We can't the ponies have bolted'' Ori yelled having just been checking up on them.

'' Even my horse?'' He nodded at her. Damn she would have no run.

Gadagast would draw them away saying that his rhosgobel rabbits could easely outrun the wargs with no harm coming to him. And, so they ran, Gandalf leading them. The dodged between rocks and hills keeping the wargs in sight they could see them following Radagast. If Ginwin hadn't been running for her life she would have found it amusing seeing Radagast dodging the wargs making them run into eachother and into rocks. She started to recognise the area and realised where Gandalf was trying to lead them. It would seem they would arrive in Rivendel, despite Thorin's protests. They had to seek cover behind a huge rock, it would seem one of the warg riders had caught their scent. It was now above them on the rock, she could hear the beast breathing heavily after the chase. She too tried to calm her breath, but every time the drew breath it became more difficult due to her ribs.

Thorin nudged Kili giving him a pointed look to his bow. The young dwarf didn't hesitate as he drew and fired. The wargs and the orc fell down at their level and were killed not before making so much noise that they alerted the rest of the orcs following Radagast.

They had been found. '' Run''. Gandalf lead them on, but suddenly disappeared. They ran for it, but came to a stop realising they were surrounded. '' Kili, Ginwyn shoot them''. Thorin yelled.

Ginwyn fired arrow after arrow, her new bow more powerful than her previous one. It hurt beyond words every time she drew the bow, but she had to continue. Even with her injury she managed to kill a good few.

'' Where is Gandalf?'' Dwarlin yelled. '' He's abandoned us'' Thorin yelled back. She wanted to smack them for their lack of confidence in the wizard. She knew he was looking for the secret entrance to Rivendel. She had never used it before, but knew that it was somewhere near their current location.

'' Hold your ground'' Thorin ordered. Well she hurt so much now that she didn't what to move anyway, she continued firring never missing her target. Kili stood in front of her not to far away also firing, his aim having improved since she started giving him lessons.

'' This way you fools''. She almost didn't hear Gandalf from the blood pumping in her veins. It sounded loud as she felt herself being drained from the last of her energy.

'' This way all of you'' she heard Thorin yell. She and Kili continued shooting to cover the others escape until it was just the two of them left.

'' KILI, GINWYN RUN''. Kili ran and she tried to keep up with him, but to no avail. She fell down, the adrenaline leaving her body. This was it, she was going to become warg food. She turned around on her back drawing a dagger to defend herself with. A warg was almost upon her when it suddenly fell to an arrow. She felt herself being picked up and carried. She looked to her rescuer and expected to see Kili, but was surprised to see the King under the mountain himself. He jumped with her in his arms down into the cave. They tumbled to the ground and she could feel her ribs bruising further even though Thorin shielded her from the worst of the fall.

He pulled her to her feet and steadied her when her knees gave out on her. They all froze as they heard a horn outside the cave and the sounds of battle. Ginwyn couldn't suppress a smile spreading over her lips, she knew that horn, they were safe. The body of and orc fell down, but it was already dead having fallen to an arrow. Thorin went to examine the arrow letting Kili support Ginwyn.

'' Elves'' He exclaimed in disgust, throwing the arrow away as is burnt. He looked to Ginwyn, but she could only look back at him in contempt. The elves had just saved them, albeit unknowingly, he knew she didn't like it when he spoke ill of them as she was raised by the elves and loved them. He didn't have to love or even like them, but he could keep his damn opinions to himself. Thorin sighed, once again he had stepped in it. It seemed he could never do right by her, and as they had spent a lot of time together lately, he found himself wanting to do right by her. His musing were interrupted by Dwalin.

'' There's a path leading away, but I don't know where it leads to. Should we follow it?.

'' We follow it of course, we don't have any other options''. Bofur replied hurrying down the narrow path.

The rest followed. Kili who was still helping Ginwyn walk was in the back of the group right behind his brother. He stopped without warning almost having her fall when he lifted her up and carried her instead. '' KILI, what on Arda are you doing, I can walk you know''. She yelped drawing the rest of the company's attention on them.

'' Yes, but right now you are far to slow for my liking and we are lacking behind''. She huffed at his answer though she knew he was right. From in front of them she could hear Fili snicker and she felt an urge to hit him if only her bode didn't protest every time she moved. She could hear the sound of running water and knew they were close to the hidden valley. The sun appeared and she had to shield her eyes at first before they set on the most beautiful sight ever. Her home. She could hear Thorin and Gandalf arguing, but paid it little attention, she couldn't wait to see her family, especially her heart. Her little brother.

**Hi everyone. **

**I hope you like the rewriting I have done. It's just spelling and grammar correction, but I hope you will enjoy reading the story. Remember that English isn't my first or second language, so be kind, I do my best. Also, feel free to give any advise or criticism or even ideas for the story if you have any. **

**Thanks love from Kandula.. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi all...**

**There will be some elven speech in this chapter that I will write in bold letters.**

**That's all hope you enjoy.**

_She could hear the sound of running water and knew they were close to the hidden valley. The sun appeared and she had to shield her eyes at first before they set on the most beautiful sight ever. Her home. She could hear Thorin and Gandalf arguing, but paid it little attention, she couldn't wait to see her family, especially her heart. Her little brother. _

Kili continued to carry her as they walked down to the valley, doing his best not to jolt her. Thorin kept looking back at them often meeting eyes with Ginwyn. She could tell he was not in his element, the king under the mountain looked very uncomfortable and agitated as they neared the courtyard.

They were met by Lindir an elf Ginwyn had never liked very much since he always thought himself far more important than he was. She asked to be let down and she walked over to the side needing a little more space.

'' **Mithrandir**'' he greeted. '' **we heard you had entered the valley,** welcome''

'' Ah, Lindir. I must speak with Lord Elrond it is urgent.''

'' My Lord Elrond is not here'' He replied rather snobbish Ginwyn thought.

Just then a horn sounded and she could hear horses galloping over the bridge. They rode fast and the dwarfs closed ranks ready for an attack, even Gandalf looked slightly nervous. Elrond rode in first and his riders circled the dwarfs, why she had no idea, probably to tease them as they knew what they thought of them. They stopped as Elrond went up and greeted Gandalf.

'' **Gandalf my old friend, what brings you here''**.

'' **Lord Elrond, where have you been**?''

'' **Out slaying orc, they had come to close to our borders''**. Then, he switched to the common language.

'' Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders, something or someone must have drawn them here''. He handed Lindir his sword making Ginwyn snicker, he really was an errand elf.

Thorin pushed his way to the front of the group, he looked more composed she thought, he didn't want to appear weak.

'' Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain''. Elrond greeted him politely. She hoped he would be polite in his response, they needed Elrond to read that map for them.

'' I don't believe we have met''.

'' You have your grandfathers bearing, I knew him when he ruled under the mountain.''

'' Indeed? He made no mention of you.'' was Thorins reply. Ginwyn found herself disappointed with him, he might not have liked elves much, but this was a lord and one who could help them and he was being rude.

'' **Ada**'' She called, making everyone turn towards her. She tried to stand straight, but her ribs would not allow it.

'' Ah Gandalf I see you have brought my daughter home, but not in the condition in which she left''.

He went to her and embraced he only lightly fearing causing her further harm, he lifted her in his arms and made for the healing rooms.

'' I'm afraid I must tend to my daughter please feel free to rest and enjoy a meal and I will join you once I have finished with Ginwyn''.

She could hear the distrust from the dwarfs, but no one said no, to a free meal. She tucked herself into her Ada's arms feeling safe, remembering his smell and taking comfort in the sound of his voice as he talked to her in elvish. He laid her on a bed and left for a short while letting two healing elleths change her clothes.

Back with the company Thorin sat himself at a table with Gandalf. He felt uneasy being there, he regretfully had to admit only to himself that his current surroundings were beautiful. There was nothing more beautiful to him than his own home in Erebor, but he could see why Ginwyn thought so highly of Rivendel. To say that he was shocked when she had called Lord Elrond Ada, was an understatement.

He was no expert on the elven language, but he knew what the word meant.

So Elrond was her foster father that had surprised him, but than again she had never told him any names of her family simply that she was raised by elves. His musings was interrupted by Gandalf as he greeted the now returning Lord.

'' Lord Elrond, I trust that Ginwyn is recovering well under your care?''.

'' Yes she will be joining us in a short while, but it will be some days before she is healed probably''. That was not the best news for the company, Thorin thought to leave her in Rivendel, but thought better of it. She was valuable and when he thought about it, he did not wish to leave her behind. He had come to care for her, although she infuriated beyond word. No one could give give a headache like she could, he chuckled to himself earning odd looks from the Lord and Gandalf. He cleared his throat and his thoughts.

'' My daughter tells me you found some interesting swords along the way?''

Gandalf went to explain their incident with the trolls and what they had found in the cave. Thorin allowed the elven Lord to examine his new sword hoping to gain some knowledge on it.

'' Ah, this is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver, forged by the high elves of Gondolin''. He handed the sword back to Thorin. '' May it serve you well to which Thorin nodded his thanks.

'' And this is Glamdring, the Foe- hammer the sword of Turgon king of Gondolin''.

He handed the sword back to Gandalf. At that time they were joined by Ginwyn and her entrance made the company of dwarfs silent as she passed them to join the table with Elrond. Everyone looked at her as she elegantly walked with the grace of an elf in a beautiful dress. Thorin had all along thought her beautiful, but seeing her in a dress was a new thing for him and although the dress fit her curves perfectly, he thought she looked better in her leggings and tunic with her cloak. He thought she looked uncomfortable in the dress, and he was not far of on that assessment.

Ginwyn for her part hated dresses, but she had fought a losing battle against the handmaiden who had help dress her. She went to grab a chair to sit down, but was surprised to see Thorin pulling her chair out for her. She sat down shivering as his hand graced the skin on her shoulder. She looked to him puzzled, but he was once again in conversation. She was pulled from her thoughts hearing poor Ori complaining about the green food and Dwalin gruffly asking where the meat was. She tried containing a laugh, but not the smile spreading over her lips, it looked as though the chef knew it was dwarfs he was serving and wanted to spare the meat. She would have to change that if they were to regain their strength.

Later on the company had been shown to an alcove with rooms for them to sleep. They put their bedrolls and other items down and went to explore.

Ginwyn went to her favorite spot to have some quiet before searching for her little brother. However, her solitude was interrupted by her two foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Both were happy to see her, but they said that they would be having serious words with a certain wizard and dwarf king about her injuries and taking care of their little flower. They had her entertained until the day grew late and she went to the room in which she knew to find the one she had longed to see.

As she entered she could see him bent over a book trying to read and Erestor, the ever patient teacher helping the young boy. The elf heard her enter and smiled at her, whispering something to the boy beside him. The boy's head went up so fast from the book that had it not been attached it would have fallen off.

'' **Narfëa**'' the boy called in pure joy and ran towards his older sister who embraced him with all her might not caring about her ribs.

'' How are you my heart, have you been well?''.

'' Yes, I have missed you so much''. He spread out his arms to show her just how much he had missed her. The two walked hand in hand while the boys told her what he had been up to in her absence.

When he found out that she would soon be leaving again he was sad, but hearing that she had come with a company of dwarfs he grew exited, never having seen a dwarf or even a hobbit he begged her to show him. She agreed, but stated that they ought to bring them something to eat as they had only had green food while in their stay

As the duo entered the alcove they discovered that the dwarfs had found themselves some sausages and that they had even used some of the wooden furniture to light a fire.

Oh dear sweet Valar they had used Lord Glorfindel's favorite chair as wood for the fire. She sure hoped he didn't find out before they left for else there would be a war in the valley.

'' **Are those the dwarfs Narfëa?, which one is a hobbit**?''. The young boy asked in excitement drawing the attention of the entire company.

'' Estel, don't be rude, and speak so that all can understand what we are saying''. Ginwyn scolded her brother who in his excitement had forgotten all about manners.

They set the food down on one of the few tables that had been saved from the fire and turned towards the group. '' May I introduce you all to my little brother Estel. Estel this here is Fili, Kili, Dwarlin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori and Dori. And, this here is Mister Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.''

'' It is an honor to meet you all, I hope you find rest within the valley''. The boy greeted looking to his sister for her approval. She nodded to him, and they eat the meat that had been brought earning them nods from the dwarfs. Estel took a liking to the hobbit since he had never met anyone smaller than himself.

As it grew darker Ginwyn excused her and Estel as it was his bedtime, to which the boy protested, but surrendered once he saw the look on her face. He said his goodnight to the company and followed his sister.


	12. Chapter 11

_As it grew darker Ginwyn excused her and Estel as it was his bedtime, to which the boy protested, but surrendered once he saw the look on her face. He said his goodnight to the company and followed his sister. _

Thorin and Balin were on their way back to the rest of the company after a meeting with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Both were in deep thought when they heard voices approaching. To their surprise Ginwyn stepped out of the shadows accompanied by a young boy. A human boy by the looks of it. As they drew nearer, Thorin couldn't help, but notice the striking resemblance between the two.

'' Oh'' she exclaimed when she saw them. '' Estel, these are Balin and Thorin they are also in the company. This here is my little brother Estel''.

The boy bowed to them and smiled at Balin, but frowned at the king.

'' a pleasure to meet you young lad, and where are you of to at such a late hour.'' the old dwarf asked.

'' I was just about to tuck my brother to bed, it is late and far past his bedtime I'm afraid''. To which the boy made a small sound of protest.

'' I shall be by the company after I have put him to bed''. With that she pulled the boy into a room on their right that they had not seen. They could hear the young boy protesting saying that he wasn't tired at all, followed by a great yawn.

Balin chuckled '' such a resemblance between siblings, though one should hope he doesn't have her temper''. Thorin had to laugh at that. Yes poor boy indeed if he had his sister's foul temper.

'' It has been a long time since I saw my king smile as much as he has done these last few weeks. One could think that it has to do with a certain young lady traveling with us?. I am not wrong now am I?.''

Thorin had to give to the old dwarf. He himself had only recently accepted his feelings for the ranger, but Balin had always been an excellent observer, and he had known him since childhood.

'' Is it that obvious? ''.

'' That you care for her?. No. But I have known you a long time, I know you Thorin. You have never gone out of your way to get the attention from a female, yet with this one you do. You seek her out when you know her to be alone, your temper rise beyond what is normal with her, but you are still lenient when it comes to her. I say, those are feelings one show to those they love.''

'' I would not call it love... not yet anyway, but perhaps one day.'' he replied, listening to her voice through the door.

'' perhaps you should walk her back after she is done with her brother. A little walk perhaps would not be out of place.'' Balin suggested walking back to the others himself, leaving Thorin to wonder. Yes he would wait for her and escort her back so they could have a little alone time. He placed himself beside the door and waited. He could hear her and the boy talking while she got him ready for bed. He marvelled at her patience with the boy, he never knew her to be patient, she was always the first to bud heads with him and their journey.

'' Was that Thorin Oakenshiled? The king under the mountain?''. He could hear the boy ask.

'' Yes my heart it was''. He could hear the affection in her voice when she spoke to her brother and couldn't help wish she would speak to him like that.

To say that the following conversation between the two was a surprise to him would be an understatement.

'' I do not like him''. The boy stated, shocking Thorin. He thought it a rather quick opinion formed by the boy, they had bare met for more than a few minutes.

'' Estel, that is not a nice thing to say. You have only just met him''. Ginwyn didn't know what had gotten into her sweet brother who like everyone he met.

'' I don't like him because he was mean to you''. At that Thorin thought that she had told her brother about their travel and that he had kicked her when they had been captured by the trolls, but alas if only it had been that simple.

'' What do you mean Little one?'' she was perplexed, having no idea what he was speaking about.

'' I heard Elladan tell Elrohir that he was mean to you. He said that you saved Thorin's life a few years ago and he treated you very badly afterwards. Or something along those lines.'' the boy was stubborn about it. Thorin was very confused, he had never met Ginwyn before their meeting in the Shire, why did the boy think otherwise?. And who was Elladan and Elrohir?.

'' Oh Estel, every my hero.'' she laughed lightly. '' If I tell you what happened will you go to bed then?''.

The boy nodded and obediently slid under the covers while his sister sat beside him as she always when she told him goodnight stories and sang to him.

Thorin paid sharp attention wanting to hear everything.

'' It was five years ago, I have been with a group of rangers for some months training. I had become separated from my companions in an orc attack and was trying to find my way back to them when I Heard sounds of battle. I crept closer so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. What I saw, I shall never forget. I single dwarf fending of six orcs, he had already slain one and as I drew nearer he killed two more. But then he was hit, he still continued fighting, but he was hit again this time deeply. I drew my bow and killed two. Then, they saw me and charged. He managed to kill one before they were out of his reach and he fell to his knees. I drew my blades and fought the last orc and in the end killed it.''. She paused thinking about that day.

Realisation dawned on Thorin then, he knew the rest of the story now, but wanted to hear her tell it. She continued her story, the boy listening with all the attention he could muster.

'' I made sure that there were no more enemies around before I went to help the dwarf. He could barely stand, but his pride and stubbornness refused to let me help him to shelter. I stated a fire and found my bad with my healing supplies. We argued for some time. He was not keen on letting me help help. And, it wasn't before I said that his wounds would get infected that he relented.''. She paused again remembering the stubborn dwarf king that had grown on her in those few days. She had to laugh, even then they argued and butted heads.

Thorin still stood and listened. He remembered. He remembered her hands on him, her breath on his skin as she applied those foul smelling salves on his wounds. He remembered her smile now, and thought himself a fool. How could he have forgotten her? He admitted that back then she had been nothing but a girl to him, an annoying girl who wouldn't shut up for the life of her. He chuckled a little. It seemed that fate had given him another chance. His smile disappeared. He also remembered how they had parted, Oh dear, he hoped she didn't remember everything, he had been very cruel. He paid attention as she continued once more.

'' Elbereth, Estel he was stubborn. First, he refused to let me heal him and then he wouldn't accept the food I cooked for him. At one point I was sure that he would sit up sew his wounds himself and be on his merry way. But in the end I got him to cooperate. It took days before he was in walking condition, and he had a long way home, so he had to rest a lot. As the days went on we started talking. He told me of his home, of Erebor and the dragon, he told me of his people and how they had found a new home in the blue mountains. I was very intrigued having never met a dwarf before, and there I was with what would have been a king. I told him most about rangers, I had discovered his hate for elves so I dared not tell him about being raised by them. I grew to like him very much. He was stubborn and harsh even proud, but he could be kind and sweet too. One night, I was keeping watch while he slept, he was almost completely healed...''

She paused then, not knowing if she should continue. Thorin prayed she wouldn't continue, but Estel wanted the entire story, and so she went on in her story.

'' I watched him laying there looking peace full. I thought him so handsome and knowing how he had handled all that had been thrown his way I respected his greatly. I crept closer to him to study his face. He was so guarded when awake, but not in his sleep. He looked peaceful. I had the urge to kiss him... And no Estel, before you interrupt it was not a goodnight kiss, but a proper kiss. So I kissed him. Had I known he would wake at that moment I never would have dared, and perhaps we would have parted on better terms. But he did wake, and he was noon to pleased I tell you. He was so mad I feared he would skin me alive. He told me in no certain terms would he ever willingly kiss a mere human girl pretending to be a boy, and that I should go home find a husband if any would ever have me and learn my place. The next day when I woke up, he was gone. And that's the end of that tale.''

Thorin thought it couldn't get any worse, how was he supposed to talk to her now, how was he to act around her now that he knew?. What were her feelings towards him?. He had so many questions and few answers.

'' But Narfëa, how can you travel with him, he was so mean.?''

'' My sweet little brother. I travel with him because it is the right thing to do. And, he was right to be angry with me, as I overstepped my bounds, but he should have handled it differently. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't remember me, and you better be nice to him in the morning, do I make myself clear?.

The boy nodded and she kissed him goodnight. As she went to the door the boy asked a final question.

'' Narfëa? Do you still like him? Like kiss him like him?.'' she looked at him then, those big innocent eyes and hoped he would never have troubles of the heart.

'' Yes Estel, I still wish to kiss him.'' she didn't mention that she wanted to strangle him with his plaits as much as she wanted to kiss him.

'' Goodnight my heart''. She went to open the door having no idea that the subject of her conversation was right outside having heard everything.

Thorin for his part was panicking, she would be out of that door within seconds and he had nowhere to hide. She would know he had listened.


	13. Chapter 12

_'' Narfëa? Do you still like him? Like kiss him like him?.'' she looked at him then, those big innocent eyes and hoped he would never have troubles of the heart._

_'' Yes Estel, I still wish to kiss him.'' she didn't mention that she wanted to strangle him with his plaits as much as she wanted to kiss him._

_'' Goodnight my heart''. She went to open the door having no idea that the subject of her conversation was right outside having heard everything._

_Thorin for his part was panicking, she would be out of that door within seconds and he had nowhere to hide. She would know he had listened._

She opened the door and went out into the hall. It was dark, the only light came from the moon illuminating the hall in a soft light. She heard a rustle of fabric to her left and spun around to see who it was. To her utter horror it turned out to be Thorin. There stood the king under the mountain looking at her like she was Souron himself. She had no idea what to feel or what to do. Ha had undoubtedly heard everything she had told Estel. Now he knew. What did he think?. Was he repulsed, angry or did he now regret letting her on their quest?. So many emotions were running through her at that moment. What should she do? The first thing that came to mind was to bolt. So she ran, despite still being in pain. She was mortified, first he heard everything, and now she was running like a coward. What must he think of her?. She didn't look back, she only thought of her escape, but if she had she would have seen Thorin hot on her heels.

Thorin had gotten over his shock at being found by her, he had seen all the different emotions running over her face until only horror had been left. She fled, and before he knew what he was doing he had taken up pursuit. He followed her through halls, pathways, into a courtyard, through a garden and out in the valley. He grew concerned for her, she was still injured surely all that running was doing her no god. Finally, she stopped and he hid behind a tree.

Ginwyn felt her lungs protesting when she finally stopped. This was her place, her sanctuary. She stood and observed her surroundings. This was the most beautiful place in Rivendell, the place she came to be alone. She sat down by the small pond and looked to the moon while she tried gaining her breath again. How many times had she sat by that pond and cried. Cried for her father, her mother and her little brother who had to grow up never knowing his parents. And, now she sat there again, this time no crying even though she felt like it. Taking a deep breath she pulled of her shoes and dipped her feet into the cold water. What did he think of her now?. She never intended for him to find out. All she was to do was getting them to Erebor and then she would be on her merry way. But then she just had to develop feelings for him again. This time they were stronger, back then she had been a girl, now she was a woman, a woman in love with a dwarf. A king no less. She wanted to smack herself. She was nothing but a child compared to her. He probably thought her to be a silly girl with a stupid infatuation. She had no idea how to face him, would he confront her, or simply pretend none of it ever happened.

Thorin gazed upon her. She looked eternal sitting in the moonlight. He felt an urge to reveal himself to her, but what would he say. She looked so alone and sad and he wished to make it all go away. To take all her pain from her and hold her. He could walk away and pretend he hadn't followed her, but they had to confront each-other eventually. He was just about to step into the small clearing when he changed his mind and turned around. She needed time to calm down before they had words. Yes he thought, he would talk to her in the morning when they had both had time to think.

The next morning at the breakfast table Thorin was unable to locate her and when he asked any of the others they said they had not seen her either. He didn't want to ask the elf lord though he sure would know, so he went about the valley to look for her. It wasn't until nearly dinnertime he heard shouting and cheers and he followed the sound recognising some of the voices as his nephews. He came to a training area where his companions stood amongst a group of elves. They were all watching two combatans dueling with blades. Upon closer inspection re saw that it was Ginwyn fighting an elf. The elf looked as if he could split her in two, but she fared very well. The elven medicine had done its job as she moved farely unhindered. He walked up to Kili and asked what was going on.

'' We came upon them as they were just starting uncle, Estel here told us that it is Lord Glorfindel she is fighting. He has trained her since she was a child. Can you believe it? They call him the Balrog slayer'' his nephew replied excitedly while never taking his eyes of the two. Thorin was shocked. She had been trained by the balrog slayer, no wonder she had such skill. Even though he hated the elves and knew little of their history, even he had heard tales of the elf that slew a balrog and was granted life again after his death. The fight ended with Ginwyn losing, but he thought she fought very good. He watched as her brother ran and embraced her, talking excitedly about the fight. The two walked over to two other elves who looked identical. He watched as they walked away together and sighed, he would seek her out later when she was not surrounded. He turned to walk away when he almost bumped into Balin.

'' so how did your walk with our young lady go?''

'' It didn't'' he answered shortly.

'' Oh. Why not?''.

'' Because I accidentally heard something she wished I hadn't and when she found out that I had heard she ran from me. And, now I have no idea what to do.''

The old dwarf chuckled earning him a raised eyebrow from his king. '' Well you could always apologize. Or if it comes down to it just kiss her and be done with''. Thorin was shocked, but before he could utter a word Balin continued.

'' You best hurry before the others start to do something, they are not dense. Most of them have realised that you care for the girl and if you don't do something soon I'm not sure if I can keep them from meddling''. With that he went to the dining hall and left Thorin to himself.

Thorin had no intention for his affairs to be the entertainment for his company and as he sat down at the dinner table he studied each one of them. They all appeared to be in conversation, but nothing that would arouse his suspicion. That it until he saw that when Ginwyn walked to join them, the only unoccupied chair was the one next to him. He saw her righten herself and sat down beside him. She did a very good job at ignoring him. If he had paid more attention to the dwarf on his left instead of her, he would have seen Gloin refilling his goblet every time he took a drink. By the time dinner was almost over Thorin was drunk without knowing how that happened. But the wine gave him courage. Or maybe it was stupidity he got. As Gynwyn went to excuse herself from the table he stumbled after her and caught up to her in the hall leading out to the area she had run to the night before. He grabbed her arm and before she could do anything he hauled her up onto his shoulder and carried her to the small clearing.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm having a writer's block. Any ideas would be welcome


	14. Chapter 13

_By the time dinner was almost over Thorin was drunk without knowing how that happened. But the wine gave him courage. Or maybe it was stupidity he got. As Gynwyn went to excuse herself from the table he stumbled after her and caught up to her in the hall leading out to the area she had run to the night before. He grabbed her arm and before she could do anything he hauled her up onto his shoulder and carried her to the small clearing._

Ginwyn could not for the life of her recall the last time she had been so mortified. She screeched, yelled, banged her fist against his back, but to no avail. She called him all the names in Arda, but still he would not budge. He had to be drunk she concluded as he once again stumbled and she feared he would drop her on her face. When she realised where he was taking her she concluded that he had to have followed her the night before, how else would he know of her special place. That just infuriated her more and she continued her onslaught on his back.

'' Let me down you orc you foul evil vile goblin, son of a balrog, if you don't put me down this second I will throw in to mount doom and dance while you scream in pain''. Her tirade ended with a scream as she received a slap to her arse.

He tried to put her down gently, but due to his state her drop to the ground was harsh. She drew herself up to her full height and was ready to draw her blade if she had if with her.

'' THORIN OAKENSHIELD'' she was sure the entire valley had heard her by now. '' How dare you humiliate me like that, I ought to.. ought to...''

'' What? Try to kiss me in my sleep again?'' his speech was clear, despite the alcohol and his reflexes were surprisingly fast she realised as she went to hit him. He caught her by the arm and before she could retaliate he had her pinned on the ground. She was just about to carry on with her curses when she was silenced by his lips. The kiss was passionate and possessive. Ginwyn thought to refuse to respond to the kiss, but her body had a mind of its own. She kissed him back with all her might and felt his tongue slip past her lips to explore her mouth. She caressed her tongue with his and he responded by deepening the kiss. His hands left her arms from their hold and slid down her sides. One arm holding him above her while the other traced her side barely making contact with the side of her breast.

Eventually they had to come up for air and he reluctantly pulled away starring into her eyes. They burned with a fire he had never before seen and he thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. She laid beneath him breathing hard, her chest rising and falling quickly. He had to fight a gasp as her chest touched his, she felt so warm. He almost forgot his reason for dragging her there. He decided that he might as well get it over with before she came to her senses. He leaned down and nibbed at her neck following with heated kisses trailing up to her ear, while whispering words of passion. Her breathing deepened and he continued.

'' So soft, like silk, such a precious jewel. To think I could have had the gift of your kisses years ago makes me feel like a fool. To think I denied one so special and beautiful makes me an idiot. I beg you of your forgiveness, though I do not deserve it.'' he continued to shower her with heated kisses making her thoughts cloudy. Her hands ran though his hair stroking it giving him more courage as his lips trailed to hers again in a deep kiss their tongues battleling for dominance.

'' I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation with your brother, but I do not regret it. Never will I regret it for it let me to you in the end. I would bathe you in jewels in you would have me. I would worship you for the rest of my life if you would forgive me''. He whispered against her lips. His eyes burned with passion she felt rutted to the ground. A fire burned in her body from his kisses, his words and especially from his hand as it trailed to her neck and drew a lacy pattern upon her heated skin.

She had longed for those words, but now that they had been said she doubted them. She could smell the alcohol on him, on his breath, and she could not help, but fear that they were just the words spoken by a drunken man, or in this case drunken dwarf.

'' How do I know that you are sincere in your words? You are clearly drunk and you have never before even hinted to your feelings for me. How do I know that you will feel what you say tomorrow or the day after that?. How about when we take back Erebor, will you feel for me then?.'' she felt exposed having voiced her concerns.

'' I swear to you that they are sincere. If I ever fail to make you feel anything, but treasured by me, you have my permission to hit me, or any other punishment you deem fair. Is that agreeable to you''. He smiled down to her. She smiled in response and kissed him. This kiss was loving and full of passion, but before he could deepen it she pulled away.

'' Then you have my forgiveness. I will hold you to your word, but in the meanwhile, I think we should retire for the night. The others will be wondering where we are at this point''. He reluctantly agreed and the couple got up and made their way back to the rest of their company. As they walked back Ginwyn felt warm in her entire body from his confession, and more so when he slipped his hand around hers. As they came upon the others they were all asleep. Except one pair of eyes were not asleep, he observed the couple with a small smile on his lips. Thorin laid down on his bedroll and pulled her to his side as his arms caged her into his warm body.

He was asleep within minutes and Ginwyn couldn't help, but laugh at his intoxicated state. She let herself rest a little beside him, before returning to her own next morning as she came down to the breakfast table she received a knowing grin from Balin and she felt herself smile, feeling happy she sat down beside Thorin who sat at the head at the table. She smiled at him when he looked at her and he smiled in return. During the meal the dwarfs were their usual selves, laughing, teasing and just plain noisy. Balin and Thorin discussed the map while she listened intently. Apparently her ada would be able to read the map that night, which was very good considering that they needed to be on their way. The map was written in moon runes so it was luck that they would be able to read it already and not having to wait for months.

As breakfast came to an end she followed Thorin and Balin while the others went about exploring the valley. The two dwarfs had their concerns regarding letting Elrond read their map, but as Ginwyn pointed out he was their only option. Their came to a stop and could observe some of the others who had taken time to train. Balin walked a little away from them, but still within earshot. Ginwyn gathered her courage and asked Thorin about their night together.

'' Thorin... about last night'' she hesitated having gained his attention. '' I must know if you meant what you said?''

Thorin felt rather confused, what had he said late night. Ha had to gather his whits, he felt hangovered. Had he not felt as bad as he did he might have answered her differently, but alas he was just not that sharp.

'' What do you mean by last night? You must excuse me, I don't feel my usual self this morning''. He instantly regretted his words when he saw the thunderous look on her face. Even Balin who had heard the exchange had to cringe at his king.

'' YOU THORIN OAKENSHIELD ARE AN ORC'' with that she punched him in the face and stormed of. Thorin was utterly perplexed. He had to give it to her she really packed a mean punch. His musing were interrupted with the chuckling of his old friend. They had gained the attention of a few elves and those who had been training. Thorin had no care for any of them at the moment.

'' What happened Balin, why did she hit me?.''

'' I believe she hit you because the two of you came to a conclusion about your feelings for each-other last night, and now you seem to have forgotten. Not good behavior from a king lad.'' Balin replied amused. It all downed on Thorin and he flew after Ginwyn hoping to catch her before... well before she had a change of heart in regards to her feelings. Having a slight idea about where she could be he ran to the clearing he almost considered theirs. He came upon her in the clearing. She was pacing, uttering curses. She looked like a caged animal while cursing him to Mount doom. She stopped her pacing when she saw him, but he didn't let her tirade begin. He knew if she got started it would be along while before she ended. So with the same courage he had used when he faced the pale orc, he strode up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'' I did not forget what happened between us last night. I don't regret it, and I never will, I can assure you. Though this has happened so quickly I will give you my word that what I feel for you is real. Will you forgive me?... again''. He added with a small smile when he saw her lips pulling upwards.

'' I'm sorry for hitting you''. She confessed with a smile, to which he could only laugh saying that he had deserved it.

'' I gave you permission last night to do with me what you deemed fair if I failed to let you feel how much I care for you. So I guess that you were only using that privilege''.

He drew her to him then and encircled her in his strong arms. She felt safe in his embrace. Safe and at home. She felt warmth spread through her body as he kissed her. It was a tentative kiss, not the passionate kisses they had shared the night before, but it was no less loving.

'' So you remember all you said last night? Including the part where you called yourself an idiot?.''

'' Yes that part too''. He laughed kissing her again.

**What did you think? Was it too fast? I have never written anything like this before, so I have no idea if I did a terrible job or not. I really hope it was to everyone liking. Next chapter they will continue on their journey, and it will be awhile before we see Estel again.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy. I hope it doesn't happen again. Hope you like this chapter. I have tried to make it exciting, but it really is the most boring part of the book and movie in my opinion.**

_He drew her to him then and encircled her in his strong arms. She felt safe in his embrace. Safe and at home. She felt warmth spread through her body as he kissed her. It was a tentative kiss, not the passionate kisses they had shared the night before, but it was no less loving._

_'' So you remember all you said last night? Including the part where you called yourself an idiot?.''_

_'' Yes that part too''. He laughed kissing her again. _

The next morning they had to leave at the break of dawn. Lord Elrond had been able to read the map which showed that they had to stand by the back entrance to Erebor on the last hour of Durin's day for the door to show. Gandalf had been summoned to the white counsel that consisted of Saruman the white, Lord Elrond and Galadriel the lady of the Golden Wood. Gandalf had warned the company that the council may try to prevent them from traveling further. And as such, they left the valley before the council meeting came to an end. It was with a heavy heart that Ginwyn said her farewells to her little brother. But with promisses of a quick return and safe journey, the boy let his sister out of the death grip he had on her waist.

Ginwyn was in the back of the group as they traveled up the hill side. With Bilbo in front of her she came to a stop as the small hobbit turned to observe the valley one last time.

'' I suggest you keep up Master Baggins''. Came the voice of Thorin, jerkin Bilbo out of his thoughts and continued.

They continued for as long as their bodies would allow them and then some. Thorin didn't want to risk being found by the orc pack that hunted them, and figured that they would not suspect them to travel during the night. So they walked in the dark of the night and took short breaks during the day. It grew colder the longer they travelled, and due to the slim ways in the mountains they had to walk single tile formation. The dwarfs had no trouble keeping warm with their thick skin and fur coats. Ginwyn and Bilbo were not so lucky, and with rain pouring down on them like a waterfall they were freezing.

During resting hours they ate quick meals and slept as much as they could before moving on. Thorin most often during their rest took watch so his companions could sleep. It was not an entirely unselfish deed done by him, for in those few hours he got to spend time with Ginwyn without curious eyes watching them. He tried to keep her warm as good as he could, wrapping her in his fur coat while holding her to him while she slept. He had a lot of things on his mind which also prevented sleep, but he wasn't able to think many unpleasant thoughts with her in his arms. He usually kept her by his side when they travelled or behind him, but occasionally she would lack behind to the back of the group with the hobbit which irritated him beyond words. The hobbit had been nothing but a burden and now he also prevented Ginwyn from being near him due to her concern for the hobbit. She also spent a lot of time with his nephews especially Kili, but he thought nothing of it. He could tell the two had grown close, Kili might look to her as a mentor or something although he was much older than her, she had greater skills in archery and tracking which she gladly taught him.

They had traveled a fortnight when a storm came upon them. The path they were on was so narrow and became slippery due to the rain. Lightning flashed above them illuminating the treacherous path they followed. He cursed as he looked behind him, looking for Ginwyn. She was in the back of the group with the hobbit again. A large crack from above caused them to look up. A piece of the mountain had become loose and was now tumbling down the other side of the mountain.

'' All of you keep in''. He bellowed over the storm.

'' Bless me, the legends are true''. Bofur cried '' It's a thunder battle everyone look''

'' Stone giants'' Fili yelled almost slipping, but found his footing.

The giants fought a vicious battle, picking up or breaking of boulders from the mountain and throwing them at their opponent.

'' TAKE COVER'' Thorin yelled hoping everyone heard his order.

Boulder in all sizes fell down on them from the battle and the path they were on split in two separating the group. Fear grippe Ginwyn, as it turned out they were standing on a stone giant knee, and as it moved they had to hold on to anything they could find. She lost her grip and would have fallen to her death had it not been for Fili gripping her arm and hauling her back in. A large boulder came flying and knocked off the head of the giant they were standing on. The giant fell and Ginwyn screamed as they clashed against the mountain side. She gripped the first thing she could hold, which turned out to be Bilbo. They were hanging from the mountain side dangling. The only thing keeping them from falling to their death was her hand that had grabbed a rock she had been able to grasp, but she was unable to pull them up as she held Bilbo by the other hand. Their hands were wet and slippery and she feared she would loose her grip on him. From above she could hear the others yelling. She could hear Thorin calling for Fili and herself. She couldn't muster the strength to call out for aid, all her strength went to holding herself and Bilbo from falling of

'' Where's the hobbit? And, Ginwyn''. She could hear the yells from above them. Wanting to shout to them, but afraid to lose her grip.

'' There they are''. Bofur and Bifur tried to pull them up, but without success, so they settled for just gripping her arm, making sure they didn't fall down. Thorin jumped to a ledge a little below her to her right. He grasped hold of Bilbo and hauled him up to Dwalin who pulled the hobbit the rest of the way. Gripping hold of Ginwyn he lifted her with one arm up to Bofur who pulled her to safety. The ledge he was standing on gave away and Thorin had to use all his strength to keep himself from falling. Dwalin and Gloin pulled him up.

'' I almost thought we had lost our burglar for a minute''. Dwalin said out of breath.

Thorin out of anger and fear at almost having lost his own life, but that if his nephew and Ginwyn replied angrily.

'' He's been lost ever since he left his home. He has no place amongst us''. That remark earned him an angry glare from Ginwyn who was tending to the frightened hobbit. Ginwyn tried to contain her anger at Thorin. She understood he had only said it out of fear and anger, but that was no excuse. He might as well have yelled at her also then. They were lucky and found a cave that was deep enough to allow them all shelter. She hoped Gandalf would find them soon, they were supposed to wait for him, but Thorin in his usual stubborn self ordered them on. The cave was dry and spacious. Thorin refused to allow a fire so they had to make do with the little warmth they could find, which wasn't much. All their belongings were socking wet. Ginwyn went to the back of the cave followed by Fili and Kili. Fili had received a deep cut to the head which she tended. It wasn't serious, but needed to be cleaned. She hissed in pain as she dipped her hand in a patch of healing paste she carried with her. Her hand was cut up badly from hanging of the mountain. Kili gripped her hand in his inspecting it.

'' Gin your hand, its hurt''. He cried gaining Thorins attention and made his way over. As he approached Ginwyn pulled her hand back stating that it was nothing. The brothers scurried away as their uncle sat down taking her hand in his. He started cleaning it, taking care not to cause her further pain. She refused to look at him, still angry at his outburst at the hobbit. Thorin sensed her anger, but would have none of it. When he was done bandaging her hand he gently took hold of her chin and turned her to look at him.

'' I will not apologize for my words to the hobbit, he has proven to be nothing but trouble since he departed from his home. But I am sorry that my words have upset you that was never my intention.''

She went to interrupt, but he quickly put his hand over her mouth. Knowing that once she got started it would be a long while before she would stop again he plowed on.

'' My words were said out of anger, and had I not almost lost those who are so special to me, I might not have said them. But I will not take them back. Please don't be angry, not now that we can finally rest relatively safe. I just wish to hold you right now and sleep. Can we do that?.''

Ginwyn saw the tiredness in his eyes and kept her mouth shut, she did not want to argue with him when they were finally able to rest. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He almost laughed out loud at the thought that she held such power over him. He kissed her then in relief. Wolf cries could be heard from several of the dwarfs and they ended the kiss. Ginwyn blushing hid her head in his chest.

They settled for the night with Bofur taking first watch. Ginwyn lay on her side facing Thorin, her head buried in his chest trying to keep warm. She was shaking from the cold. Her wet clothes soaked she felt the cold through her body into her bones. Thorin drew her into his arms sensing her shaking, wishing he could do more to keep her warm he pulled his coat over both of them. Kissing her gently on the mouth he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

_They settled for the night with Bofur taking first watch. Ginwyn lay on her side facing Thorin, her head buried in his chest trying to keep warm. She was shaking from the cold. Her wet clothes soaked she felt the cold through her body into her bones. Thorin drew her into his arms sensing her shaking, wishing he could do more to keep her warm he pulled his coat over both of them. Kissing her gently on the mouth he fell asleep._

Ginwyn awoke. At first she didn't stir, she didn't want to give away that she was awake to whom ever had woken her. She could hear movement behind her, and then mumbling voices she could barely make out. She listened closely as the voices became clearer. It was Bilbo and Bofur talking by the cave's entrance. Since it was still Bofur on watch duty, she figured that she hadn't slept very long. Her clothes were still damp, but thorin kept her warm with his fur coat and his natural warmth. She could now make out what the two were talking about, and the conversation didn't sit well by her.

'' Your homesick, that's all. I understand''. Bofur tried to console the hobbit who was adamant about leaving and going back to Rivendell.

'' No you don't understand, you are dwarfs, you don't have a home. Always on the move, never belonging anywhere''. Ginwyn could imagine the expression on Bofur's face as Bilbo apologized. That remark stung even her.

'' You are right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world''. It sounded like he had given up trying to make the hobbit stay. Ginwyn felt sad and made to get up to at least say goodbye. She felt Thorin's arms around her tighten as she tried to lift herself from the ground. Her face whipping to his realising he was awake and had heard the conversation too. He seemed remorseful for his earlier angry words towards the hobbit, but she could also detect his anger from Bilbo's desire to leave.

'' Oy, what's that?''. She heard Bofur asking as an azure light filled the cave. She recognized the light as Bilbo's sword, but before she could act the floor in the cave began to shift. Thorin sprang to his feet dragging her with him.

'' WAKE UP ALL OF YOU''. He yelled. '' GET UP''. All quickly woke and grabbed at their weapons just before the ground gave away and they were all falling. Ginwyn tried to hold on to Thorin, but lost her grip when she was thrown into the side of the tunnel, or whatever it was, they were falling through. She was tossed and thrown against everything there was and she could feel her body being bruised. Bruises just seemed to find her ever since she had joined this company, maybe Elladan had been right when he told her that dwarfs were bad luck. Sha hadn't believed him then, but now she thought he had been spot on. The rest of the company grunted every time they collided with the walls, but she doubted that they would bruise like her due to their thick skin. They were thrown out to an open cave that was bigger than anything she had ever seen. They landed on a ledge filled with bones. It smelled awful. Bombur landed first since he was the fattest and Ginwyn was the last to land. Falling right on top of Bombur's belly she bounced off and up in the air again and falling off the ledge.

Before she could yell out for aid, cries and yells filled the massive cave. Goblins she realised they had fallen into a goblin cave. Just brilliant, and once again she was hanging from a cliff, holding on to anything she could crab to keep from falling. The only difference was that this time no one was there to pull her up. She could hear Thorin and Dwalin yelling and cursing and they were dragged of by the goblins. When it finally grew quiet she tried to think of a plan. She didn't have a lot of options beside trying to crawl her way up. It was hard with her injured hand and the rock gnawing into the wound. After what felt like a lifetime, she finally made it on to the surface of the ledge where she collapsed breathing hard.

The rest of the company had been brought before the great goblin king. There were goblins everywhere and Thorin couldn't think of an escape plan, many idears ran through his head, but none would aid them. It had all happened so fast and now the goblin king had recognised him as the king under the mountain. The great goblin was singing horrible while his subordinates were bringing a torture device forward. He felt a sense of hopelessness and tried to grab for Ginwyn's hand only to grab hold of Dwalin. He was so used to her presence that he had automatically assumed she would be right beside him. He slightly turned his head to search her out. A chill unlike any other he had felt ran through his body. She was nowhere in sight. He searched again, but still no sign of her. He nudged Dwalin, gaining his attention.

'' Have you seen Ginwyn?''.

'' No. Not since we all feel''. The response didn't sit well with him.

'' The hobbit is missing too''. Gloin grunted. '' Maybe they are together''. Thorin didn't feel comforted by that at all. He knew she could take care of herself, but with her injured hand and perhaps the hobbit as a burden even she would have difficultly getting out of the cave undetected. Thorin didn't know how to describe the fear he felt at her unknown fate. And, now captured by goblins who were about to torture them and the great goblin taunting him and claiming that Azog was still alive and hunting him were not facts that improved him mood. Oh how he wished that the goblin would stop singing, he really had a horrible ridiculous voice compared to his body size. The goblins around them had searched them and taken their weapons. One goblin took Orcrist to examine closer. Upon drawing the sword it glowed and the goblin gave a cry and threw the sword at the ground. All goblins looked frightened including their king who started yelling.

'' I know that sword, damn you. It is the goblins clever'' He covered at his throne. '' Kill them''.

The dwarfs started fighting, but it was no use without weapons. '' I want his head''. Thorin was thrown to the ground and pinned down. A goblin ready to cut of his head when a great light blinded and blasted the goblins away.

'' Take up arm and fight. FIGHT''. Gandalf had finally arrived, at not a minute too soon. The dwarfs grabbed their weapons and fought off the goblins while following Gandalf. They were running, following Gandalf all the while slashing and cutting their way through the goblins. Gandalf Smashed a huge rock from the cave which rolled down their path clearing it of all goblins in their way. Finally, it looked as though luck was on their side when they reached a bridge when the great goblin slammed down right in front of them.

'' So you thought you could escape me. HA. What are you going to do now then wizard''.

Gandalf hit him in the head with his staff and slashed his stomach with Glamdring.

'' That will do it''. He fell down. The bridge couldn't hold his weight so the wood broke and they fell down. All trying to hang on while the bridge banged against the cave sides. Finally, they landed in one big pile of wood and dwarf, luckily safe and sound. Gandalf climbed out from the pile observing that all were safe.

'' Oh my'' Bufor piped up in his so- called ever go lucky attitude. '' That could have been worse''.

That statement was punctuated with the great goblin falling on top of them all.

'' You have got to be joking''. Dwalin cursed. There was no time to linger though, as the goblins would be raining down on them within minutes.

'' Quickly now. Only daylight will save us now''. Gnadalf yelled helping them out of the pile.

They all ran, Gandalf in the lead. They followed a tunnel that finally lead out of the mountain and out to freedom. They ran to the safety of the woods, finally stopping to catch their breath and regroup. Gandalf counted them and to him great dread came up with two missing.

'' Where is Bilbo and Ginwyn''. Some of the dwarfs only seemed to realise that two of their members were missing and started arguing who was with whom. Thorin felt anger boil up inside him.

'' I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing, but his food and bed since we started. He is long gone. And, Ginwyn has been lost since we feel.''

Bombur stepped forward looking frightened at Thorin. '' It's my fault''. Everyone looked at him in confusion. '' Ginwyn feel on top of me when we landed, but bounced of to the side. I think she fell from the ledge. She may be dead''. He stopped and took several steps back as Thorin advanced on him with murder written all over his face. He came to a stumbling stop as he heard a voice that made him turn his head and stare in wonder.

'' Thorin stop, it is hardly his fault''. Ginwyn's light voice sounded with amusement as she strolled into their mist looking like she had been through hell and back. '' And Bilbo is with me, I found him after having taken the grand tour of the goblin caves. Let me tell you, you missed nothing. She smiled at him only to find herself in a bone crushing hug.

'' I thought I had lost you'' was whispered in her ears so only she could hear. Hugging him back and wishing she could expel all his fears she buried her head in his chest.

'' I'm right here Thorin, I'm fine and I will never leave you unless you wish it''.

'' Then you will stay by my side for the rest of my life and I will hold you to that.'' In the meanwhile the dwarfs were asking Bilbo how he had escaped. Everyone was curious as to how he had slipped from the goblins without being seen.

'' How indeed?. Thorin asked. '' I want to know. Why did you come back?.''

'' Look I know you doubt me, you all do. I miss my bed, my books and especially me food. You see that is my home and it is where I belong. And, that's why I came back. You don't have a home, and if I can help you get it back I will''. Thorin seemed satisfied with the answear. Just as they were all about to relax a little a warg howl sounded in the darkening sky.

'' Out of the frying pan''

'' And into the fire. RUN.'' Thorin hold on to Ginwyn's hand while they ran, he didn't want to risk losing her again. They climbed high up into some trees when they reached a cliff. He pushed her up as far as she could get. The sky was now dark and the air cold, but they didn't feel it as adrenalin was coursing through their bodies. Thorin's eyes followed the sound of another howl and what meat his eyes were the worst horror since Azanulbizar. There stood the pale orc Azog smiling on top of his white warg.

Azog said something in his vile language that Thorin didn't understand, but he understood the meaning when Azog said his name and that of his fathers. Thorin starred at the orc in disbelief and then looking to Ginwyn for what reason he didn't know. He was surprised to see that she didn't look surprised at discovering that the pale orc was alive, even after he had told the company that he was slain in battle. Had she kept this knowledge to herself on purpose. He shock his head, now was not the time to start doubting her. Yet, he couldn't stop a feeling of resentment at her. Azog sent his wargs for them. The vile beasts jumped and snapped at them, pushing at the trees so the company had to climb higher. The tree roots gave away and the trees started falling, causing the company to jump from tree to tree until they were all gathered in the last tree at the edge of the cliff. Ginwyn was on a branch with Thorin. She had a hard time hanging on due to her injured hand, but Thorin made sure she wouldn't fall. She felt dread as they all ended up in the same tree. It was only a matter on time before the orcs and wargs got to them. She was just about to do something she swore she wouldn't do on this journey, when her thoughts were interrupted by Thorin.

'' You knew didn't you?. You knew he was alive and you kept it from me''. He growled at her tightening his hold on her.

'' Yes I did know, but do you really think now is the best time to have this discussion?'' the look he gave her clearly stated that he didn't care for the situation and only for her answer.

'' all right, I saw him a few years back, but I didn't keep it from you like you think. I didn't want to burden you with anymore you have enough on your shoulders as it is.'' she felt nervous at the way he was looking at her, and she almost fell out of the tree when his voice boomed.

'' I don't need you to cuddle me damn you''.

'' Please Thorin this might be our last moments alive, do you really want to spend it on arguing with me.'' she begged him. He looked mad like thunder and pulled his hand away from her in disgust making her cry out. Just then the wargs were upon them again, jumping up the tree to get them.

Gandalf threw a burning pinecone at the wargs making them retreat. He lit another at threw it to Fili. Everyone was now throwing them keeping the wargs at bay until the tree roots finally gave away and started falling over the cliff until the tree was only hanging on by one big root. Dori and Ori fell and were barely hanging on to Gandalf's staff. Thorin was beyond rage and got up to face the pale orc. He ran through the fire to meet Azog, ignoring the cries of his companions who yelled at him to stop. He tried tuning out Ginwyn's cry for him to come back, but he would not be dissuaded, and not by her. Not now.

Ginwyn looked on in horror as Thorin was thrown to the ground. She tried to claim up and get her footing, but she slipped. Beside her Dwalin tried the same, but he also fel. She cried out to Thorin, begging him to get up, and praying that he wouldn't be harmed. She felt despair when he was thrown to the ground again, this time having received a hit to the head by the orcs massive weapon. Now he was being picked up by the white wargs and being crushed in its mouth. She could hear him scream in pai. He was thrown away and now an orc was getting ready to cut off his head, but the orc was slammed away by Bilbo. She hadn't seen the hobbit move. Bilbo killed the orc, but now stood alone against all the orcs. She didn't know how they got the strenght, but within seconds all who were able climbed from the tree and attacked the orcs and wargs. She fended of a warg who tried to kill Thorin. She used her bow ignoring the pain in her hand and shot two orcs. She saw that Kili had become separated from the others and were fighting alone. She drew her blades yelling at Thorin even though he was passed out.

'' Stay alive Thorin I'm coming back for you whether you like it or not. I love you so you better not die on me.'' She ran towards Kili, killing as many as she could. When she reached his side they were both cut off from the company and pressed further away. She could hear cries. Eagle cries. The eagles attacked the orcs making them retreat and started gathering the company up. A warg trying to get away from the eagles ran at breakneck speed pass Ginwyn and Kili making them fall of the cliff. They didn't fall far as they landed on a small ledge. The fall however, was hard on them and all their previous events finally taking it's toil on them, making them pass out.


	17. Chapter 17

_'' Stay alive Thorin I'm coming back for you whether you like it or not. I love you so you better not die on me.'' She ran towards Kili, killing as many as she could. When she reached his side they were both cut off from the company and pressed further away. She could hear cries. Eagle cries. The eagles attacked the orcs making them retreat and started gathering the company up. A warg trying to get away from the eagles ran at breakneck speed pass Ginwyn and Kili making them fall of the cliff. They didn't fall far as they landed on a small ledge. The fall however, was hard on them and all their previous events finally taking it's toil on them, making them pass out._

The company were flying high above the ground almost as high as the skies. The wind cold as it whipped their faces, but none cared. All their concern laid with their king who hadn't given any signs of being alive. They had called out to him, but had received no response. Fili felt scared. Not only for his uncle, but for his brother as well. He had not seen Kili since they had attacked the orcs. Dread filled him at the thought of losing both his uncle and brother in one day. Ha had sworn to his mother that he would protect his little brother, he now felt he had failed her.

The eagles flew to an odd formation of high rocks. The eagle carrying Thorin landed first and put him down. As the rest of them were placed on the ground they all rushed to the kings side looking on in hope as Gandalf placed his hand over his face and uttered words none of them understood. Thorin stirred and slowly gained his bearings.

'' The halfling?''.

'' It is alright, Bilbo is here. He is safe''.

Thorin managed to stand with help from Fili and Dwalin, but his pride would not let them support him so he ripped himself free and addressed Bilbo angrily.

'' You. What on Arda did you think you were doing. You could have gotten yourself killed''. He advanced on Bilbo as he spoke. '' Did I not say that you would be nothing but a burden?. I have never been so wrong in my entire life''. He embraced the hobbit in a hug. Bilbo felt relieved, he had been very scared as Thorin had scolded him again. Thorin turned to observe his companions, making sure they were all safe when he found that they were missing two members. Where was Kili and Ginwyn?. At the thought of her, he couldn't help, but feel anger at her. She had kept him in the dark, she had information about Azog and had kept it from him. But before he could go into a tirade about her Balin the voice of reason spoke.

'' Thorin, I heard what you spoke about with Ginwyn in the tree, I was right beside you. Let me tell you that I too knew that the pale orc still lived. So did Gandalf'''. At which the wizard received at hard glare from Thorin.

'' How many of you have decieved me? How many knew''. Only Balin and Gandalf had known, but it did not improve on his mood. After many minutes of convincing on Gandalf's part, Thorin, despite his stubbornness saw that they had acted not of malice, but out of concern for his already heavy responsibility. Once again he had left his temper get the best of him and had taken it out on those closest to him. And, now they stood with the problem that both she and Kili were missing. He felt dread seep into his body upon hearing Dori's next words.

'' They are most likely dead or captured. If they are captured, let us hope they will have a quick death, for the orcs will not show mercy.'' It was true. Better dead than prisoners of orcs.

They had no choice, but to follow Gandalf down at what they learned was called the Carrock. Thorin kept to the back, his injured body not allowing him to move as he would like. He watched his nephew who had his shoulders slumped and head down in grief. He had lost a brother, his other half. Thorin felt a loss in his heart, a feeling he never hoped to experience, he had lost his nephew his sister's son and his lover. He could still feel her hand in his and the taste of her lips. The warmth of her body as they lay together at night. How was he to sleep now?. How was he to face his sister?.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf who spoke. They were to seek shelter with a man called Beorn. A skin changer. Thorin did not care, his only thoughts were on Ginwyn and Kili.

Ginwyn was shaken awake. At first she had no idea where she was. She felt a searing pain in her head and upon closer examination felt blood on her hands as she touched the side of her hear. She looked around and saw Kili. He looked like something a dog wouldn't eat and she suspected she looked the same.

'' Gin are you all right? That was quite a fall we took. Did you see the eagles?''

'' Yes I'm fine. Gandalf must have summoned the eagles, but it looks like they didn't see us. They are lone gone by now''. They examined their situation. There was no way for them to climb up or down from their position. They were hungry, cold and bruised from their fall. It was midday from what they could gather, the rest of the company would be far away from them. Ginwyn could only think of one solution and begged that Kili would cooperate.

'' Kili I know how we can get away from here, but you have to trust me''. He looked at her in confusion, but quickly replied.

'' I trust you Gin'' she nodded and closed her eyes and started whispering so low that he couldn't make out the words.

'' **Yaaraer. Edraith enni mellonamin**.'' (Ancient one. I need your help my friend). She hoped he would come, he promised he would if she was ever in need. He had saved her before, but would he still honor his words. She sat down and waited since there was nothing else to do. Kili kept pestering her on what was to happen, but she tuned him out. Eventually his taking got the best of her. She knew he was not used to solitude and being far from his brother, so she started questioning him on the things she had taught him on their journey. Night came and went slowly. They had to huddle together to keep warm. By morning they were woken up by a roar that had Kili almost falling of the cliff. Ginwyn couldn't keep the smile from her face at the sight of the gigantic beast. A large green brown dragon flew through the shy and headed for the two companions.

'' Kili don't be scared he is here to help us. You said you trusted me''. She reminded him, watching as the young dwarf prince looked petrified at the fire breathing monster that landed beside them. It dug it's claws in to the rock to steady itself.

'' **Mae g'ovannen mellonamin**.'' (well met my friend.)

They climbed on to the dragons back, Kili needed to be dragged on, but in the end they both managed to rest upon the great beast as it took of in the wind. Kili clung on to her for dear life, and Ginwyn couldn't help, but feel sorry for the poor lad.

'' **mellonamin, Hir Mithrandir''**. (My friend, find Mithrandir). She hoped he would know how to find the old wizard. Dragons were known for their knowledge and she hoped it would serve them now.

At some point she had fallen asleep, despite the death grip Kili had on her. She was awoken by the sound of Kili. His excited yells stirred her and she opened her eyes to find that they were still in the air. When she asked him what had him in such a mood when only hours before he had been terrified, he showed her. If her eyes were not deceiving her that was Gandalf standing far below them. She gave a victorious cry and as they flew closer to the ground she could make out the rest of the company and if she was not mistaken Beorn. So Gandalf had sought out the skin changer that was a bold move considering Beorn had no love for dwarfs. The company drew away in fear at the sight of the dragon, but all starred in wonder as they spotted their two missing companions sitting on top the beast. The dragon landed and allowed them to climb of. Before Ginwyn's feet had touched the ground Beorn bellowed at the top of his lungs.

'' Närfea, if that beast of yours eat anyone or anything on my lands I will make sure you won't be able to sit for a week''.

'' Don't worry, dear friend, he has already satisfied his appetite for awhile''. She turned to the dragon then and whispered. ''** Diola lle mellonamin. Namárië''** (thank you my friend. Farewell).

As the dragon took of, she thought she heard the words **Arwenamin** (my Lady) whispered in her mind and felt honored at the title bestowed to her. She turned around to the others and saw Fili embrace his brother and not letting go. She greeted them all and went inside the home of Beorn. She hadn't been there before, she had only met the giant on two occasions, but had never had the pleasure of spending time in his home. Upon entering she startled. She hadn't known what to expect, but the giant furniture and the animals walking on two legs when they had four certainly wasn't anything she could ever dream of.

'' So Bilbo''. She addressed the hobbit while she tried to ignore the looks she received from Thorin. '' How fare you''.

The hobbit startled, not wishing to end up in the middle of the two '' I fare well Ginwyn. Oh did you hear that? I think Bombur is calling me''. The hobbit all but ran outside knowing no one had called for him and knowing that neither Ginwyn nor Thorin believed him.

Ginwyn went about inspecting the house feeling his eyes burning into her back. She didn't know how to proceed with him. The last time they were together he had acted disgusted with her. She didn't blame him all that much, the situation hadn't left time to explain and she knew his temper. Had he cooled down by now, or was he still angry with her. Before she could work herself into a tirade, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She felt relief, but only for a second before she was hoisted up on a strong shoulder and carried of.

The company sat outside the house and rested. Kili telling the tale of how Ginwyn had summoned the dragon and how they flew when all eyes whipped to the door at the sound of a scream from Ginwyn. Some looked in horror and others in amusement as the sight. There was their king carrying their female ranger on his shoulder while said ranger was yelling, cursing and hitting him on the back. She was mad, no that was an understatement. There was no words for how mad or embarrassed she was. She was being carried like a sack of potatoes in front of all, and some of them were even laughing. She would never live this down, so she decided to make in just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. She was finally thrown down when they reached a small river. Had he just put her down she might have forgiven him in the end, but he threw her into the ice cold river. The water wasn't deep, it only reached her knees as she stood up. She whipped her head to face him bellowing with all her might.

'' WHAT THE HELL''...

**I would like to thank all for their positive reviews, I'm so happy that you took the time. It really means a lot to me.**

**A special thank you to the amazing Stormglass. Without her I wouldn't have been able to write the part with the dragon.**

**Remember reviews = love**


	18. Chapter 18

_The company sat outside the house and rested. Kili telling the tale of how Ginwyn had summoned the dragon and how they flew when all eyes whipped to the door at the sound of a scream from Ginwyn. Some looked in horror and others in amusement as the sight. There was their king carrying their female ranger on his shoulder while said ranger was yelling, cursing and hitting him on the back. She was mad, no that was an understatement. There was no words for how mad or embarrassed she was. She was being carried like a sack of potatoes in front of all, and some of them were even laughing. She would never live this down, so she decided to make it just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. She was finally thrown down when they reached a small river. Had he just put her down she might have forgiven him in the end, but he threw her into the ice cold river. The water wasn't deep, it only reached her knees as she stood up. She whipped her head to face him bellowing with all her might._

_'' WHAT THE HELL''..._

There she stood in the middle of the river, soaking whet, cold and spitting mad, while that blasted dwarf stood at the riverbank looking smock with a stupid smirk on his stupid face.

'' I thought I would rid you of that foul dragon stench, before we had a talk''.

'' Oh you want a talk do you?'' she lowered her voice as she advanced on him. He would pay. When she finally stood right in front of him she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward while she tripped his leg making him fall head first into the water. When he surfaced she noticed that blood was seeping from his torso, but before she could utter her concern she was pulled into the water and dragged into the deeper end of the river where she could just reach the bottom. She tried to wriggle free from his arms, but they would not butch.

'' Stand still woman''. The command was cold and hard, but when she looked to his face she saw none of those emotions.

'' If you want to fight we can fight, but it seems to me like we have a lot to discuss''.

'' Thorin your hurt, you should be resting. Let me tend to your wounds''. He heaved a great sigh, but nodded his acceptance.

'' Then you will tend to my wounds, and while you do that you will tell me everything, and I do mean everything am I clear''. His face broke no room for argument so she nodded and let him guide her back to the riverbank where they found a little clearing with grass he could sit on.

Thorin noticed that she seemed withdrawn and realised that they still hadn't talked about what happened on the cliff. He had been so worried for her and Kili thinking them dead that he had forgotten his anger at her. Balin had also admitted that he too had known of Azog. He understood her reasoning for keeping it from him, but now with her thinking he was mad at her she might tell him, her story finally. But he couldn't take that look on her face so he tried to soothe her some.

'' Look at me''. He drew her head to his with his hand '' I'm mad that I didn't know about Azog, but I know why you kept it to yourself. Know that it doesn't change my feelings for you in the slightness''. She seemed like a great burden had lifted from her chest. And as he kissed her she could feel warmth spread through her body. Before she could deepen the kis, however, he pulled back and took off his shirt. Ginwyn knew that she had to tell him everything, she no longer wished to keep secrets from him.

When he had thrown his shirt to the ground she startled. She had known he would have muscles, she had felt them, but seeing them were an entirely different experience. His toned muscles were covered with dark hair that descended down and dissappeared under his waistline. She averted her eyes as she felt a blush coming on. She went to retrieve her pack and knelt down next to him. He had seen her appraising him and smirked. It was nice to know that she was affected by him, he certainly was to her.

As she started tending his wounds he asked her. '' tell me. Tell me everything''.

'' Where do you want me to begin''.

'' At the beginning. I can't wait to hear how you got a blasted dragon to fly you all the way here, much less with my nephew. But start with the beginning, where were you born''. She couldn't determine his tone, it was gruff, but not angry. She cleared her throat and started her tale.

'' I was born at a camp far to the north in Gondor. My father Arathorn and my mother Gilraen were rangers. At the time they lived with a big group of rangers since my father was the leader.'' she paused, remembering a happier time. '' I remember being in a saddle before I could even walk properly''

She smiled at the memory of her fathers face bathed in pride at her first jump on a horse. '' My father taught me everything I needed to know about fighting, tracking and hunting while my mother taught me the healing arts. When I was about six or seven and I thought myself invincible I went off on my own without their knowledge''. She paused in thought. Thorin studied her face as it became troubled and slightly embarrassed.

'' well I ended up stumbling onto the path of some wargs, and you can imagine their hungry faces when they saw me. I quickly climbed up in a tree while they circled me and tried to jump up and get to me. I hoped that I could just wait it out and they would give up in the end, but I was not so lucky. I don't know how long I waited, the sun had gone down and they were not giving up. They just waited for me. It got cold and I was freezing. I knew that my parents would know I had gone. I knew my father would find me, but not if he would be in time. As the sun rose I could hear the sound of horses and soon battle followed. My father and some of his men had finally tracked me and fought of the wargs. At first my father seemed to be relieved that I was not harmed, but that soon turned to disappointment of me actions. I had never been so ashamed in all my life. It took a long time before he truly forgave me and I don't blame him. I acted like a child. But we mended our relationship and things got back to normal. I took to my studies with a vengeance, I wanted to make them proud of me''.

She paused again as she was done cleaning then wounds and were now spreading a foul smelling salve onto them making Thorin wince at the cold touch.

'' When I was nine or ten and my mother had just given birth to Estel, my father deemed that I was old enough to come on a scouting trip with him and a few others. I had been on a few already, but nothing like that trip. I rode on my own horse I was so proud and excited. We had been away from the camp for about a fortnight when we were attacked by a large group of orcs. My father ordered me to ride to safety, but some of the orcs had already seen me and followed me''.

A few tears slid down her chin and she wiped at them furiously while clearing her throat.

'' Ginwyn I know I said I wanted to know everything, but if you want to stop I wont hold it against you''. Thorin soothed her and wiped her tears away.

'' no, you need to know and I need to say the words''. She straightened up and started bandaging his wounds as she continued.

'' my father took persuit of those who had followed me. I had taken cover in between some trees when my horse was shot down and I fell to the ground. I could hear me fathers voice yelling at me to run, but I was frozen in fear.

They drew nearer to me, but before they could strike me father intercepted them. He was so brave as he fought them all alone. But they were too many and he was slain. He managed to kill three of them before the last two killed him. They turned to me and I was finally able to run. If I had stopped to think I would have known that they were toing with me. They could easily outrun me, but they just took pleasure in the chase. If I had the courage I would have fought them, but I was scared and ashamed at leaving my father's body. I hoped some of the other rangers had survived and found his body. The orcs chasing me were apparently herding me like a sheep, and before I knew it I found myself in the middle of an orc camp. Surrounded by orcs and wargs that were snarling at me. They cried in their foul language and I was so scared I thought for sure I would die. I heard a mighty roar that I never heard before. The orcs had trapped a dragon. How they had done so I will never know, but they had.

They were torturing the giant beast somehow evading the flames it sprouted at them. In my sorry attempt at an escape I accidentally knocked over a cauldron with this very foul smelling liquid over and it hit the cage and chains trapping the dragon and melted it so the dragon was able to get loose. It roared and turned swiping with its tail killing a number of orcs before it took to the sky. As most of the orcs turned to me and one of them ordered the others to either capture me or kill me, I don't know, but right before one on them got to me, I was swooped up by a large clawed hand and then I was airborne. I could see the orcs down below running in terror of the now free dragon, but they grew smaller and smaller as we flew higher. I was terrified, I thought for sure the dragon would eat me. I heard a strange voice in my head speaking to me in a foreign tongue that I could not understand, but the voice was soothing and I soon fell asleep. When I awoke I was not far from my parent's camp. I cried as I remembered my father, but that was quickly replaced by shock when I discovered that my pillow was the dragon.

I jumped up in fright and stumbled several steps back. Its eyes were upon me following my every move. It didn't harm me and I soon realised that if it had wanted to harm me it would have done so already. It had saved me from the orcs. Once again I heard that strange voice in my head and realised that it was they dragon trying to communicate with me. I didn't understand the words, but somehow I understood that it wanted me to return to my camp. I nudged me in the right direction''.

She paused again this time in a lighter mood at the memory of her savior. Thorin sat in deep thought. She had been so young when she had lost her father, he admired her strength for telling him her story. He remembered his own father and grandfather and realised that they had much in common. Before he had time to delve into his own memories, her voice pulled him back into reality.

'' my mother was devastated and she could hardly bare it. We stayed with the ranger for a week in which we buried my father and three other ranger who fell with my father. After the funeral, we packed our belongings and travelled to Rivendel. Lord Elrond is a distant kin to my father so my mother sought his help. When we arrived Elrond was kind and opened his home for us. When Estel was two my mother died. She had been sick for a while''. She stumbled on her words and swallowed hard. When her hand received a gentle squeeze she continued.

'' I think it was longing for my father that killed her and not her illness. We buried her and Elrond was so kind to have a statue of her placed by her grave. I think it was to show Estel what his mother looked like, he was too young to remember her. Elrond raised us and became our ada. He was always kind and patient. I started to train with lord Glorfindel and Erestor became my teacher. As I grew older I longed for the free life of the rangers so when I was about fourteen or fifteen I begged ada to let me train with the rangers. He let me and I returned to my father's people and learned all I could. Not long after that, I met you as you recall. I often returned to Rivendel to spend time with my brother and each time I returned I would see a boy who resembled my father so much''.

She paused again having finished with her job. They switched and Thorin started cleaning her head wound.

'' so tell me, how did you meet Beorn and when did you meet the dragon again?''.

'' Well that is easy, I met Beorn while I travelled close to his lands. Something spooked my horse and the next thing I know I fell into a river with a strong stream so I couldn't swim. I finally passed a boulder that I could hang on to and then this huge bear pass by. I thought it was going to eat me, but it pulled me out of the stream and dragged me onto dry land where it turned into a man.''

She laughed slightly at the memory, her face must have been priceless.

'' As for the dragon. Well he seemed to show whenever I was in the darkest of placed and in the worst trouble. As time went on I discovered that it spoke to me in my mind using elvish. Dragons have their own language that no one, but them can understand, and they rarely speak to people in their minds, but he said that he owed me a life debt and he would come to my aide if I needed it. He has saved me a few times now, I feel honored that he chooses to help me since it really was an accident that it saved him''.

Silence followed. Thorin was finished tending her wounds. They sat and enjoyed the piece and quite before they returned.

**I have no idea what you think of this chapter, I hope you like it. I have been struck by a little writer's block it seems that my muse has left the building.**


End file.
